


Повелитель ежей

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Ежиное царство [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>перед вами мир, где самыми страшными животными, хуже чёрных кошек, считаются ёжики. где новая вера борется со старой, страны время от времени воюют друг с другом, энтузиасты "курят матчасть" и ищут древнее наследие, а молодёжь учится жить...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель ежей

**Часть первая. Астерия**

 **Глава первая**  
Когда-то, очень-очень давно, на землю упала звезда. Крохотный звёздный мальчик, которого даже не было стыдно усыновить знатной семье. Когда он вырос, то женился на девушке из хорошего, старинного и непростого рода, и в этом роду впоследствии были даже короли.  
Потомки Звезды правили прекрасной страной Астерией много столетий, вот только кровь их всё разбавлялась и разбавлялась. Хотя не это, на самом-то деле, главное – могло хватить и самой малой капли, чтобы сохранить особую силу. Главное – то, что люди растеряли дух, бывший в них изначально, отвернулись от корней, постепенно забывая то, чего забывать было нельзя.  
Рассказано ведь уже, что Мальчик-Звезда женился на девушке из непростого рода. Таких родов было пять. И каждому в своё время было заповедано одно слово Сотворения.  
Слово Чистоты – чтобы сберечь и преумножить всё доброе и светлое.  
Слово Защиты – чтобы уничтожить всё, что посягает на дорогое.  
Слово Жизни – чтобы не забывать о единстве с природой, о том, что мы продолжаемся в наших детях.  
Слово Бесконечности – чтобы понимать, что всегда останется ещё не узнанное, не открытое, не осмысленное.  
И Слово Небытия – чтобы помнить, насколько всё хрупко, а ещё о том, что некоторые вещи существовать просто не должны.  
Пять родов заключили договор с изначальной Силой – хранить и не забывать. А потом их начало разносить по земле, и судьбы их то пересекались, переплетались, то были далеки друг от друга, будто небесные светила. И к слову о светилах – дитя звёзд породнилось с родом Защиты.  
Так вот, чем дальше шли года – тем сильнее люди отходили от Завета. Сейчас уже никто бы не вспомнил, с чего началось. То ли род Чистоты объявил, что негоже молиться силам земли, грозному и доброму божеству, которому посвящены колючие, подслеповатые и шумные ежи, что настоящая чистота – только на небесах и в отречении от всего земного. То ли род Защиты поставил себя выше остальных, упирая на то, что непосредственно причастен к небесному свету. Но так или иначе, а появилась новая религия, чьи приверженцы называли её Светлой. Небо, небом данная власть, разящие лучи. И костры из старых книг, и проклятие, и забвение. Наследники Слова Небытия надолго прослыли чернокнижниками – что, впрочем, их не особо смущало. Роды Жизни и Бесконечности всё дальше уходили в леса, стараясь хоть что-то сберечь, сохранить привычный уклад. И было это, надо сказать, не в Астерии. А в королевстве Бандымион, что на юго-западе. В северной же Мимибрии храмовники Света полностью захватили власть. И весьма надолго.  
Что до Астерии, то в конце концов законный король был убит то ли северными, то ли западными агентами, и началась смута, череда то мимибрских, то бандымионских ставленников… У правившего рода не осталось достаточно близкой – или достаточно наглой – родни, чтобы соваться в эти игры. Измученный народ уповал лишь на чудо.  
И чудо произошло. На землю упала крохотная звезда – снова, только в этот раз девочка. И, к счастью, первым на руки её взял тот, кто не посягал на её невинное сердце, не мечтал присвоить силу – а готов был защищать дитя и отвоевать для него престол.  
Говорили – человек за такое и не взялся бы, но Гэройд и не был человеком. Он принадлежал к почти вымершему племени человекоподобных драконов. Рога, чешуя, голубовато-бледная кожа, красные глаза и когти… а ещё длинные серебристые волосы, заплетённые в косу. Многим он внушал суеверный страх. Но только был он не просто великим воином, который мог заставить уважать себя и бояться, но ещё и дипломатом. Открыто и вроде бы искренне исповедовал учение Светлого храма, показывал пример аскетичной жизни и строго спрашивал как с себя, так и с других.

 **Глава вторая**  
Юный Сандер Тиррел родился уже при короле Гэройде, на третьем году его правления, и о смуте, как и о многом другом, знал только по чужим рассказам. В корпусе его учили, как и всех: его величество справедлив, её высочество – надежда нации, а что сверх того – то от лукавого. Может, не всё в Астерии идёт так, как хотелось бы, но по крайней мере никому, кроме настоящих преступников, не рубят головы и никого из старых дворянских родов не отправляют в изгнание.  
Впрочем, бабушка Сандера, леди Мойра, утверждала, что всё идёт именно так, как надо. Но она вообще была особой весьма эксцентричной – в свои шестьдесят ездила на охоту, частенько не стеснялась в выражениях, пила коньяк и крепкие домашние наливки и даже нисколечко не боялась ежей. Так что Сандер, хоть и любил бабку, не склонен был разделять её суждения о жизни. В детстве всё время замечал, как косились на леди Мойру соседи, а после корпуса и вовсе, кажется, стал – как все. И не сказать чтобы закончил с отличием, но, во всяком случае, явиться домой было не стыдно.  
Кроме бабушки, у Сандера никого и не было. Она растила его с младенчества, хотя отец был жив-здоров и даже проживал неподалёку. А матери он знать не знал, она тайно встречалась с отцом и тайно родила, и потом переправила маленького Сандера к отцу. Лорд Малькольм признал бастарда, но отвёз к матери и просил приютить. А леди Мойра с радостью согласилась – и так бы не бросила родную кровь, а тут ещё незадолго перед тем её четвёртый муж порвал с ней всякие отношения и увёз в Мимибрию семилетнего сына. Дом опустел, и леди Мойра была просто счастлива, что кто-то родной снова будет расти, крепнуть, хорошеть и набираться ума-разума у неё на глазах.  
Кстати, отец признать-то признал, но в гости приезжал очень редко, а с законной семьёй – никогда.  
– Ну и ладно, – пожимала плечами бабушка, – всё равно они меня боятся. Хотя, если уж так, я могла бы сказать, что Сандера родила сама – кого бы это удивило?  
Кажется, кое-кто в округе в самом деле так и думал.  
Вообще леди Мойра побывала замужем семь раз – причём ни разу не меняла фамилию, и даже всем детям её передала. Тогда никто так не делал, но леди Тиррел очень настаивала: мол, такой древний род, и всё его наследие передаётся исключительно по моей линии! Детей у неё было четверо. Во всяком случае, так думал Сандер, пока не приехал домой.  
А дома его встретили, кроме бабушки, незнакомый мужчина и крохотная бабушкина копия, белокурая девочка лет пяти, цеплявшаяся за Мойрину юбку.  
– Ой, а это кто? – опешил Сандер.  
– Знакомься, это Лайонел, без пяти минут мой восьмой муж. А это подарок от моего седьмого мужа – тебя восемь лет не было, внучек, а она успела родиться.  
– Я Дестини, – старательно выговорила девочка, хлопая большими, необычного фиалкового цвета глазами. Такие же были у леди Мойры, у большей части её детей и у самого Сандера. – Мама говорит, я подарок судьбы.  
– С ума тут с вами сойдёшь, – вздохнул Сандер и чмокнул бабушку в крепкую, как зимнее яблоко, щёку.  
А уже после, когда «подарок судьбы» уложили спать и взрослые сидели за ужином, леди Мойра сказала:  
– Послушай, мальчик мой, если тебе тут у нас всё так дико – езжай-ка ты ко двору. Представься принцессе Элейн, всё же мы дальняя родня, тоже звёздной крови… Глядишь, тебе там место и найдётся… – и совсем тихо, не для чужих ушей, добавила: – Можешь не возвращаться, пока не разведусь!

 **Глава третья**  
Бабушка обещала, что Сандер при дворе не пропадёт. В кармане у него было рекомендательное письмо к принцессе, мол, присмотри за дальним родственником… Но всё равно – знал-то он мало. Только то, что слышал от родни и от соседей. Бабуля, наверняка, знала обо всех гораздо, гораздо больше, но пока не считала нужным делиться с таким ребёнком, каким всё ещё считала восемнадцатилетнего Сандера… Или – с неё бы сталось – полагала, что он сам должен во всём разобраться, а если пару раз ошибётся, так и не страшно.  
Пока что родственница – лучезарная, златокудрая принцесса Элейн – отнеслась к нему неплохо, но без особой, бьющей через край теплоты, по-дружески посмеялась над его растерянностью и предоставила мальчишке осваиваться.  
И он только старался не слишком заметно глазеть по сторонам.  
А ведь интересно же было… И короля-дракона своими глазами увидеть, такого величественного и строгого, а где-то здесь ещё должен был быть и лорд главнокомандующий, которого боялись даже те, кто считал его величество Гэройда не узурпатором, а великой личностью, защитившей страну в годину бедствий и хранящей её для законной наследницы – принцессы Элейн.  
Вот уж о ком Сандер был изрядно наслышан, так это о лорде Тиэрнане Таррагоне. Настолько, что даже и повстречать не хотел.  
Говорили – мало того, что он по колено в крови неугодных, так ещё и чернокнижник, и даже что – о ужас! – у главнокомандующего Тиэрнана дома живут живые ежи! Разумеется, ядовитые.  
В те времена во всех просветлённых землях ёж считался животным нечистым, посвящённым напрямую Отцу Лжи… Никто бы, конечно, уже не вспомнил, почему, но это было и неважно. Но назвать человека «повелителем ежей» было всё равно что самим дьяволом. А Тиэрнана именно так и называли. И только самые смелые шептались, что королю повезло: нашёл человека, который делает за него почти всю грязную работу. Остальные были убеждены: Повелитель ежей сам метит на трон.  
Впрочем, до поры до времени дьявола вроде бы удавалось держать на привязи. Королю. И принцессе Элейн. Больше никому. Находились идеалисты, которые считали: всё дело в том, что Тиэрнан тайно влюблён в принцессу, а та вьёт из него верёвки… Если это было правдой – что ж, это было бы единственным светлым пятном на его репутации.  
Размышляя обо всём этом, Сандер бродил по коридорам, по которым ему вроде бы никто не запрещал бродить, и осматривался. В одном месте коридор шёл под уклон… Так ещё, чего доброго, окажешься в подземелье.  
Но любопытство всё равно победило. Хотя бы потому, что юноша расслышал впереди не только лёгкие женские шаги, но и, кажется, музыку.  
Пели что-то очень интересное, явно старинное и под гитару. Сандер прислушался.  
– …У ёжиков иголки – как острые штыки,  
на ёжиков наехать – поищите идиота.  
Хорошо, что ёжики – мирные зверьки…  
Мелодия резко оборвалась, и только тут Сандер заметил, что влетел в комнату. Чуть ли не следом за Элейн.  
– Ой, и ты тут? – улыбнулась принцесса. – Извините, Тиэрнан, я не видела, что он за мной шёл…  
Сандера будто бы парализовало, и он только изумлённо вглядывался в полумрак. И сам не знал, что ожидал там увидеть…  
А там сидел лохматый некто – волосы скрывали лицо. Неужели тот самый, чьим именем пугали детей? И Элейн пришла к нему так запросто?  
На Сандера этот «некто» внимания не обратил. Вскинул голову, улыбнулся Элейн – и снова полилась музыка. На сей раз совсем другая.  
– …Сладко вино золотое, ходит по кругу чаша –  
Да не изведаешь горя, о королева наша!  
Смейся, моя королева в белом венке из хмеля,  
Славься, моя королева – твой виноградник зелен;  
Полнится чаша восхода звоном лесных напевов.  
Дочь ковылей и меда, смейся, моя королева!  
Шествуй в цветах, королева – ветер поёт рассвету.  
Смейся, моя королева – это последнее лето…  
Музыкант так же внезапно остановился.  
– Прошу прощения. Это давно уже только слова, но мне не следовало их лишний раз тревожить. Вы искали меня, моя звезда?  
– Да, искала, лорд главнокомандующий. Только не предполагала, что приду не одна. Сейчас скажу своему двоюродному то ли братику, то ли племянничку, где тут выход, и вернусь. Сандер, закрой рот! – она рассмеялась.  
– Если он сам не в состоянии найти дорогу, я могу ему помочь.  
– Нет-нет, я помню, где выход… – но, однако же, с места Сандер стронуться не смог. Продолжал глазеть и поражаться.  
– Отомри уже! – Элейн ткнула его в бок. – У нас тут свои дела.  
– Кстати о делах, – Тиэрнан поднялся, легко, быстро, почти обнял принцессу за плечи, и Сандер уже не расслышал чуть насмешливого шёпота: – Миледи, потрудитесь соответствовать выбранному образу.  
Юноша начал отчаянно краснеть и как в трансе вышел за дверь. Они влюблены друг в друга? И кто же из них на кого влияет, кто кого держит в руках? Хотелось верить – всё так, как в романтических легендах…

 **Глава четвёртая**  
Когда шаги за дверью стихли, Элейн перевела дух:  
– Тяжело притворяться. Тем более, он ведь такой же, как я сама…  
– И всё равно сначала надо бы убедиться, можно ли ему доверять.  
– Со временем точно будет можно. А пока пусть переваривает информацию.  
– Что ж, посмотрим, до чего он додумается. Но ты вряд ли хотела только обсудить со мной свою родню.  
– Разумеется, нет, – Элейн присела на низенькую скамеечку. – Слушай, ты не раз меня выручал… когда являлись претенденты на мою руку и сердце. Но ведь наверняка это надоело не только мне, но и тебе.  
– Да, это довольно-таки однообразно.  
– Очень хотелось бы найти кого-нибудь… чтобы все эти тупые и жадные заграничные принцы поняли, что место занято. Кого-нибудь, кого я смогла бы полюбить. Хорошо ещё, что отец никогда не будет меня принуждать и выдаст замуж только по любви…  
Король Гэройд, разумеется, не был её отцом по крови, но относилась она к нему именно так.  
– Безусловно, большая часть и сейчас уже считает, что место занято, – Тиэрнан рассмеялся, – но это далеко не то, что тебе нужно, эллер'аэ, – королевский титул из древнего, забытого языка звучал в его устах легко и естественно. – Я понял. Будет посложнее, чем выиграть для тебя войну к ближайшему празднику, но сделаю, что смогу.  
Она тоже улыбнулась:  
– Спасибо. Буду ждать.  
* * *  
Сандеру даже не с кем было обсудить увиденное. Если только написать домой, бабушке… Хотя почтенная, но всё ещё весёлая дама уверяла, что дико устала от всей этой политики и предпочитает в очередной раз устраивать личную жизнь. Но всё равно, ей хотя бы можно было написать о чём угодно. Даже о поющем под гитару Повелителе ежей. Это он не так плох, как о нём повествуют, или это он ведёт такую хитрую игру?  
Почему-то очень чётко представлялось, как леди Мойра прочитает это, рассмеётся и предложит проверить самому.  
Только вот как проверять? Подслушивать неприлично, следить опасно, лучше, наверно, спросить у Элейн. Уж она-то должна знать…  
Сандер уже заканчивал письмо домой, когда принцесса сама его нашла. Легонько щёлкнула в лоб, растрепала волосы.  
– Устал? Переживаешь?  
– Сейчас ты скажешь «никому не рассказывай о том, что видел», так?  
– Ну, вроде того. Всё идёт так, как должно идти, и по воле короля-отца.  
Это, конечно, ничего не объясняло. Зато звучало как «мальчик, не лезь, куда не просят». Элейн, видимо, это почувствовала. И добавила:  
– Ты скоро сам увидишь. Ты же моей крови, ты всё поймёшь правильно…  
– Сильно разбавленной. Ты сама упала с небес, а в моём роду это было давным-давно…  
– Это не главное. Всё будет хорошо, отдыхай.  
Совет был очень к месту…  
Сандер, распрощавшись с родственницей, распорядился отправить письмо и лёг спать. Завтра всё будет хоть немножко понятнее…  
Хотя как знать.  
* * *  
На следующий день предстояла официальная церемония представления Сандера ко двору. Неудобные парадные одежды, этикет… Ласково-заботливая улыбка принцессы – и нежданные слова:  
– Прошу вас, лорд главнокомандующий… Присмотрите за мальчиком, он ничего не знает при дворе и наверняка слаб в боевых искусствах, а я всего лишь женщина…  
– Если вы просите – конечно.  
Сандер недоумённо хлопнул глазами. Ладно, ладно, всё будет хорошо, если Элейн так мило с ним общается – значит, он и правда не такой ужасный…  
– И что я должен делать? – он неловко поклонился обоим.  
– Да что вам будет угодно, – Тиэрнан чуть заметно повёл плечом.  
– Ну ведь должны, наверно, быть какие-то обязанности…  
– Ну если вам так хочется, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
– Почту за честь, – Сандер старался не слишком в открытую его разглядывать. Заметит же. Или нет? Он же близорукий. Вон как щурится, да ещё чёлка в глаза лезет. Но если чёрный маг – то это ничего не значит.  
…А глаза – померещилось или правда ярко-зелёные?  
Кажется, заметил. Или показалось. Сандер отвёл глаза:  
– И что мне делать вот прямо сейчас?  
– Если вам есть куда податься – пожалуйста. Если нет, то я пока против компании не возражаю.  
– Да я тут ничего дальше своей комнаты не видел…  
– Немного потеряли.  
– Догадываюсь, бабушка говорила. Но, вроде как, положено на государеву службу…  
– Тоже, конечно, причина.  
– Вот и… раз вы тут главный по военной части – руководите, милорд.  
– Придётся.  
– Извините, если вам это в тягость, – нет, он не подлизывался, просто вёл себя прилично, а ещё хотелось побольше узнать, понять…  
– Ничего. Так намного интереснее.

 **Глава пятая**  
Ну, а раз лорд главнокомандующий против компании пока не возражал – Сандер и держался рядом, ждал, куда поведёт… И как-то не успел заметить, куда, собственно, они забрели.  
Какое-то довольно глухое место, уже, кажется, за пределами дворцового сада… И тут внезапно вернулся страх. А вдруг принесёт в жертву? Ведь, кажется, пока он, Сандер, невинен, его тело и кровь тоже обладают какой-то ценностью, хоть и меньшей, чем у женщин звёздного рода…  
Но пока ничего не происходило. Только лес становился глуше, но потом перед ними вырисовался, кажется, постоялый двор. А там было шумно и вроде как весело.  
– У вас здесь знакомые? – Сандер пару раз бывал в таких местах с бабулей, но сейчас всё равно вертел головой во все стороны.  
– Вроде того.  
– Хорошо, не буду мешать. Если привели – то, может, и мне это будет полезно…  
– Может.  
Сели за стол. Служанка, слегка шарахаясь от Повелителя ежей, принесла поднос с едой и две бутылки вина. Видать, Тиэрнана здесь ждали.  
И вскоре стало ясно, кто. Буйный, весёлый, темноглазый, уже хмельной, в распахнутом мундире… И чем-то они были даже похожи. Оба не вписывались в правильные представления об офицерах. Впрочем, бабушка часто говорила: мол, это неправда, что начинается с нечищеных пуговиц, а кончается изменой Родине. Лучше всех служат как раз раздолбаи, а зануды часто предают, потому что пекутся только о себе и своей карьере…  
Сандер переводил взгляд с одного на другого, гадая, что их связывает. Ответа он так и не получил. Хотя бы потому что с трудом понимал, о чём болтали эти двое.  
Поминали какие-то очень давние сражения, в которых участвовали ещё чуть ли не детьми, потом дела более новые, прошлись по военачальникам соседних стран… А Сандера тут как будто и не было вовсе.  
Нет, он, конечно, старался слушать и запоминать. Вдруг пригодится. Может, и лучше, что на него не обращали внимания. Да чего уж там, похоже, просто забыли…  
В какой-то момент Тиэрнан с приятелем вдруг заговорили о принцессе Элейн и её предстоящем замужестве. Сначала так, как о чём-то далёком.  
– И что же вдруг нужно королевскому дьяволу? – подмигнул собеседник, и лорд Таррагон искренне рассмеялся.  
– Прежде всего – кто-то, кто не побоится его и сможет занять место рядом со Звездой. Я ставлю на тебя, если ты в игре.  
Юный Тиррел удивлённо сморгнул. А разве Повелитель ежей не хочет сам жениться на Элейн?  
– Обижаешь, я всегда в игре, – рассмеялся офицер, чьего имени Сандер так и не знал.  
– Хорошо.  
Здесь явно плёлся какой-то заговор. Но они не считали Сандера опасным свидетелем, и он мог есть и слушать… Пить особо не рисковал – захмелеть боялся. Тем более, он и так-то ничего не понимал… Но всё это, видать, было зачем-нибудь надо.  
Что ж, милорд, спасибо за вкусный ужин, за расширение кругозора… за то, в конце концов, что друзья у вас вроде не страшные. Может, всё и правда будет как надо… как сказала Элейн. Верится-то, конечно, с трудом… Но очень хочется поверить.  
Зато очень не хочется думать о том, что скажут люди вокруг, если он, Сандер, и дальше будет шататься в таком подозрительном обществе. У него, конечно, особо-то и выбора нет, но… И это, конечно, воля принцессы… Ладно, он сам разберётся. Кажется, все вокруг хотят именно этого – чтобы он до всего додумался сам.  
Вот они уже идут обратно, Сандер молчит, думает, а Повелитель ежей тоже ничего ему не говорит. Хоть и во хмелю, но откровенничать не собирается. Однако и не ругает ни за что…  
Может, самому о чём-нибудь спросить?  
– А… милорд, я правильно понял, что ваш товарищ скоро появится при дворе?  
– Возможно.  
– Наверно, это хорошо. Он хотя бы не скучный…  
– И дело своё знает, в отличие от многих.  
– Да… Даже я заметил, и в корпусе, и при дворе, что все эти, в блестящих мундирах, в лучшем случае для украшения. Настоящие бойцы всегда в дальних гарнизонах. А меня вот сослали сюда…  
– Считайте это тренировкой. Потом где угодно будет проще.  
– Да, бабушка тоже говорила, что после этого гадюшника ничего не страшно.  
– И правильно говорила.  
– Тогда ладно. Его величество сам отличный воин, а вот вокруг него… Вся эта старая знать, которая его признала, а настоящие соратники-то воюют на границах, уж вы это знаете лучше меня, милорд…  
– Ещё бы не знать.  
– И вы сами… вы и он… Вам ведь было бы легче где-нибудь далеко отсюда… И им было бы легче без вас, не так ли?  
– Кому?  
– Придворным. Королю и принцессе – не думаю. Иначе они не терпели бы подле себя… Повелителя ежей.  
Сандер тут же зажал себе рот рукой: ну вот, сорвалось с языка…  
– Прелестно, – и вроде бы даже восхищение в голосе Таррагона было искренним. – Пожалуй, это и правда будет интересно.  
– Простите, милорд…  
– Не извиняйтесь, только впечатление испортите.  
– И какое же у вас от меня впечатление? – а чего бы и не спросить?  
– Подающий большие надежды малолетний идиот. Что-то вроде того.  
– Ладно, – на идиота Сандер обиделся, но в конце концов он первый оскорбил Тиэрнана…  
А тот только пожал плечами и задумался о чём-то своём.

 **Глава шестая**  
А на другой день при дворе действительно появился его товарищ. Генерал Кэлан – вот как его звали. И появился уже не просто так, а как отвечающий за безопасность принцессы.  
Если бы Сандер не был тогда в таверне – он бы подумал, как и все: кто-то считает, что хрупкую красавицу Элейн надо беречь в том числе и от Повелителя ежей. Но, во-первых, принцесса была далеко не так проста, во-вторых, Кэлан от Повелителя и пришёл, и куда тянутся нити заговора – Сандер пока понять не мог. Оставалось надеяться: Элейн не такая дура, чтобы дать себя запутать…  
Она-то казалась вполне спокойной… Даже довольной, шутила и танцевала с генералом. Может, всё и правда было как надо…  
* * *  
Нет, Элейн не верила в такие глупости, как любовь с первого взгляда. Но парень, которого нашёл Тиэрнан, ей и правда понравился. В нём было то, чего лорду главнокомандующему недоставало, притом что роднило их многое. И вот ему, этому Кэлану, кажется, можно было верить – впрочем, иначе его бы близко к ней не подпустили. Можно было не бояться интриг, ударов в спину, бабских сплетен – и даже, хотелось надеяться, заглядок в сторону. Хоть она и слышала, что он охотник до чужих жён и вообще до красавиц… Но, видимо, это бы её не коснулось. Может, потому что она принцесса… Хотя лучше бы – ради неё самой. Ей-то сейчас было так приятно в кои веки слушать сердце, слушать инстинкты – и потеснее прижиматься к генералу в танце. И немножко удивляться тому, как же просто всё получается. С ним она всё время смеялась – и даже не притворяясь была совершенно наивной девушкой. Кажется, этого и хотелось…  
Оставалось только узнать его получше – и пусть сватается. А люди… да кто им запретит болтать и делать большие глаза! Пускай. Тем более – всё на пользу пойдёт. Двору будет о чём сплетничать, не станут совать нос в политику. И пускай политикой занимаются те, кто в этом действительно разбирается. В том числе сама принцесса – вот только поймёт немножко, какая она – первая любовь, и вправду ли это она…  
А пока… Элейн поймала взгляд Тиэрнана, улыбнулась. Вот ещё будет тема для разговоров. Что теперь будет делать Повелитель ежей, если его предполагаемые чувства окажутся отвергнутыми? Станет рыцарем и повернёт к свету или начнёт кошмарно мстить? Сейчас-то по нему никто ничего не угадал бы. Как, впрочем, и всегда.  
Самой же Элейн казалось: всё идёт замечательно. Влюбиться с расчётом. И при этом – в самом деле найти человека, даже от случайного прикосновения к которому начинаешь гореть… И вроде даже взаимно. Хотя об этом она спросит потом.  
А впрочем, не дело прекрасной даме спрашивать. Пусть сам признаётся…  
Понятно, что это будет не сразу. Приличия же. Но всё равно… Если уж он теперь при дворе и больше вряд ли куда отбудет – скоро всё случится. Можно не беспокоиться.

 **Глава седьмая**  
Двор и в самом деле шептался, гудел, ничем не занятые придворные строили предположения… Конечно, не могло не найтись охотников предупредить юного Тиррела об опасности такой компании, в какой он часто бывает.  
Да он вроде бы и сам понимал… Но когда ему говорили: он же тебя убьёт, ну или научит колдовству и всякому разврату – Сандеру очень хотелось просто из духа противоречия сказать, что ничего плохого он от лорда главнокомандующего ещё не видел.  
И ведь сказал же.  
На него замахали руками: мальчик, ты что, это он тебя заманивает, он ведь так коварен… В лучшем случае он сделает тебя своим любовником, а в худшем скормит ежам…  
– Ни одного ежа я у него ещё не видел. А жаль.  
Хотя, конечно, жутковато было… Но в любом случае ведь интереснее ходить с Тиэрнаном куда соизволит с собой взять, чем маяться дурью и мешать Элейн переживать первые любовные восторги.  
* * *  
А причины для восторгов у принцессы имелись. И признания она дождалась очень скоро.  
Всё честь по чести, с цветами и на коленях. Так приятно, просто совсем впору голову потерять. Можно же хоть разок…  
Ведь всего раз в жизни тебя зовёт замуж тот, с кем ты действительно хочешь идти по жизни рука об руку… Нет, она, конечно, не собиралась всю жизнь прятаться за спину своего защитника, и даже, наверно, не очень-то морочить ему голову насчёт своей якобы слабости… но всё равно – как же приятно!  
Она ведь, может, на такое почти и не надеялась… Думала ночами, что придётся, может быть, продать себя подороже и с минимальными потерями для страны и самой себя. Но Тиэрнан сотворил для неё чудо – нашёл боевого, не испорченного двором генерала и просто отличного парня, который видит в ней человека и прекрасную женщину, а не коронованную куклу. Даже не верится, что такое бывает…  
Она подняла Кэлана с колен:  
– Я счастлива. Правда.  
И протянула для поцелуя сначала руку, но ясно дала понять, что этим он может не ограничиваться.  
Он и не ограничился, и этого она тоже ждала…  
Вправду стоило столько времени хранить себя, быть недотрогой, если первый поцелуй оказался таким…  
И видно же – для него это тоже не просто так. Иначе она бы не позволила…  
– Вам осталось поговорить с моим отцом. И если вы ему скажете, что хотите жениться не на наследнице престола, а просто на Элейн – думаю, он не откажет вам и мне в счастье.  
– О наследнице я никогда и не думал.  
– Я-то знаю, всегда знала… Конечно, из вас может получиться неплохой король, но сейчас это не главное.  
– Главное – это вы.  
– Спасибо… Я счастлива.  
* * *  
Видимо, разговор с королём прошёл так, как и предполагала Элейн, потому что вскоре было официально объявлено о её помолвке.  
Этого ждали и не ждали. Слишком привыкли, что любой, проявивший к ней интерес, плохо кончает.  
Правда, доселе все претенденты были из-за границы и очень знатного рода… но неужели же Повелитель ежей потерпит в роли своего соперника какого-то вояку из приграничного гарнизона, пусть и увешанного боевыми наградами?  
А ведь пока что выходило – потерпит. Или выжидает? Ждёт, например, того, чтобы поймать этого Кэлана на измене – бабник он ещё тот…  
А может, всё проще? Они старые боевые товарищи, теперь они на пару будут подгребать страну под себя. Ожидая – или даже не дожидаясь? – смерти его величества. Кэлан будет по-прежнему гулять по бабам, а Тиэрнан наконец получит принцессу – с замужней дамой ведь проще, чем с невинной девушкой, а бремя короны пусть ложится на друга-приятеля…  
Вот даже до чего додумывались, пытаясь объяснить спокойствие Повелителя ежей.

 **Глава восьмая**  
Но как бы там ни было – пока что и впрямь всё было тихо. И Сандер, которому тоже было интересно, что же думает обо всём этом Тиэрнан, решил даже постучаться в его покои. Когда он был там в первый и последний раз, то жути никакой не заметил…  
Было не заперто.  
– Если вы не ошиблись дверью, заходите уже, – знакомый, кажется, чуть сердитый голос.  
– Милорд, это я, Сандер. Не помешаю?  
– Нет. Слушайте, молодой человек, я имею несчастье принадлежать к тому же кругу, что и вы. Давайте без церемоний.  
– Это как, без титулов? Не на «ты» же?  
– Это уж как вам удобнее.  
– Уж как смогу… – Сандер вошёл в комнату и присел куда было можно. Место нашёл не сразу – здесь было ужасно много книг.  
– Уж как-нибудь постарайтесь.  
– Простите, боюсь сесть на ежа… – Сандер уже пожалел, что пришёл, в его присутствии он сразу говорил и думал кучу глупостей.  
– Не бойтесь. Здесь вам это не грозит.  
– Ну и хорошо. Значит, вы их тут не держите?  
– Нет. Но вы вряд ли пришли за этим.  
– Ну да. Я… в общем, просто так. Навестить…  
– О. И, разумеется, это никак не связано со всеобщей радостью из-за того, что у меня наконец-то увели из-под носа то, что я не успел получить? Обычно, кстати, бывает наоборот, если вам ещё не рассказали.  
– Рассказали. И, думается мне, милорд, если вы дали увести – значит, вам оно было и не нужно.  
– Ход ваших мыслей мне нравится. Ну, раз уж вы всё равно здесь, давайте выпьем за счастье нашей Звезды. Вам не помешает.  
– Ну давайте, – Сандер постарался не думать о том, что его могут напоить до бесчувствия, а потом… – Спасибо.  
– Учитесь. На трезвую голову жизнь здесь вообще невыносима.  
– Да ладно, не всем же… – Сандер принял из его рук бокал. – Но за такое дело стоит.  
– Очень даже стоит.  
– Пусть будут счастливы, – бокал зазвенел о бокал.  
– Я очень на это рассчитываю.  
– И я тоже очень на это надеюсь.  
– А вам-то что?  
– Ну как… Она моя родственница, я хочу, чтобы она нашла своё счастье. Видно, как она его любит… и он её… – говорить становилось тяжелее, хоть Сандер пил и медленно, но вино потихоньку туманило разум.  
И он уже не замечал, как за ним наблюдали с улыбкой…  
Комната плыла, тени в углах становились таинственными… а после второго бокала невыносимо потянуло в сон. И бороться с этим уже не получалось.  
Так он и заснул прямо в старинном кресле, пристроив голову на спинку.

 **Глава девятая**  
Проснулся Сандер ещё не скоро. В незнакомой… ой, нет, знакомой комнате, во вполне горизонтальном положении. С лёгкой головной болью и не в силах вспомнить, что же вчера было. Пили с Тиэрнаном… за счастье принцессы… а потом?  
И не спросишь ведь, потому как не у кого.  
Куда подевался Повелитель ежей – было неясно. Сандер кое-как встал, расправил помятую одежду и осмотрелся.  
Посмотреть, конечно, было на что. Книги, книги, книги, многие на непонятном языке, те, что на понятном – все по военному искусству… Ну да, чего от него ждать ещё. Может, чёрной магии, но этого здесь незаметно. Скрывает, наверно…  
Но не будет же Сандер здесь рыться, ещё ёж выскочит из-под пола, уколет и отравит… Надо идти к себе. Что ещё делать-то. Не ждать же…  
Юноша вышел из подземелья, а когда оказался в обитаемой части дворца – то заметил, как странно на него смотрят. Ну да, конечно…  
Кто-то напрямую спросил, как ему понравилась ночь с Повелителем ежей.  
– Идите вы!.. – Сандер искренне изумился и послал их, как бабуля подчас могла. Может, зря…  
Это их только больше уверило в своих подозрениях. Часть народа теперь шарахалась от Сандера, как от зачумленного, а другая приставала с идиотскими вопросами. Пришлось даже кулаки в ход пустить.  
А самое ужасное, что он ведь правда ничего об этой ночи не помнил.  
– Так, так, – вот же принесло его, в такой момент! – И о чем же таком здесь идёт речь, что нельзя было сразу спросить меня?  
Кое-кто попритих. Сандер воззрился на Тиэрнана – не то как на спасителя, не то совсем наоборот.  
– Я жду ответа, – а его всё это, кажется, только забавляло.  
– Ночевал он у вас, вот этот мальчик, ведь так? – тот, кто сказал это, даже ошалел от собственной смелости.  
– А если и так?  
– Милорд, скажите, что ничего такого не было! – взмолился юный Тиррел. – Ну зашёл к вам, ну выпили… А они думают, что мы…  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– Ну скажите, что вы меня не трогали! Я честно не помню!  
– Я-то скажу, – Тиэрнан рассеянно улыбнулся. – Ступайте, молодой человек. На сей раз, так уж и быть, объяснюсь за вас.  
Сандер, с пылающими щеками, убежал. Нет, чтобы ещё раз… Спасибо хоть выручил… и, будем надеяться, правда не тронул, захотел бы тронуть – это было бы не так… Ну или очень хотелось в это верить.  
Самые смелые всё ещё глядели на Повелителя ежей, ждали, что он скажет.  
– Во-первых, – спокойно заговорил он, – на сей раз вы поспешили с выводами. Во-вторых, в любом случае это не ваше дело. В-третьих, думать вы можете что угодно, но советую следить за тем, что говорите. И да, я не намерен спать со всем, что движется, только чтобы оправдать ваши ожидания.  
– Понятно… – разочарованно протянули сплетники, даже те, кто не понял ничего, и больше спрашивать не решились.

 **Глава десятая**  
Поверили, кстати, не все. И пятно на репутации Сандера уже было не смыть ничем… Но, по крайней мере, помалкивали.  
Сам он больше к Тиэрнану глаз не казал, испытывая к нему сложные смешанные чувства – и резко остался в одиночестве. У Элейн был медовый месяц, и понятно, что они с Кэланом не замечали никого и ничего вокруг.  
А больше податься было и некуда.  
Сандер написал домой, почти без утайки (смягчил только некоторые выражения) рассказывая бабушке о всём происшедшем. Но бойкая старушка не спешила отвечать. Кажется, у неё тоже была бурная личная жизнь…  
Кажется, бурная личная жизнь была у всех.  
И только у него – никакой. Одни грязные сплетни…  
В печали юноша бродил по дворцовому саду, не зная, чем заняться и куда спрятаться. Даже в такое время, когда мало кто из дома рискнул бы высунуться… Перед самым рассветом, когда, по всем преданиям, повсюду скачут демоны на ежах…  
Демонов поблизости не наблюдалось. Но кто-то всё-таки был.  
Девушка, молодая, с длинной косой. И – или всё-таки померещилось? – со слишком знакомыми зелёными глазами.  
Сандер никогда её раньше не видел. И… она слишком была похожа… на него, а значит, на видение. Но он не складывал руки в священные знаки и не бежал – а стоял и смотрел, будто прирос к месту.  
А она только улыбалась. Тоже – слишком знакомо.  
Это было просто пугающе. И вместе с тем – настолько красиво, когда на девичьем лице… Просто глаз не отвести.  
Может, надо было что-то сказать. Вот только не получалось.  
Может, она сама хоть что-нибудь скажет?  
Нет. Скользнула мимо, рукой провела по волосам. И всё.  
Сандер хоть немножко отмер, попытался поймать хоть за краешек платья…  
Вроде даже удалось. Только потом она вдруг исчезла.  
И тогда Сандер понял – точно, это был дух. Только вот страшно почему-то не было, и её прикосновение осталось на волосах, будто пыльца, будто россыпь жемчужин… И сегодня его сны были сладки и волнительны.  
И днём ощущение, что за ним наблюдают, никуда не делось.  
Посоветоваться было, опять же, не с кем, а все дела просто валились из рук.  
– Бабкиным сказкам тоже мне вас учить? – знакомый голос раздался совсем неожиданно.  
– Милорд… Вы меня напугали.  
Только сейчас Сандер вспомнил, что даже не поблагодарил тогда этого странного человека. И невпопад ляпнул:  
– Спасибо, – а потом ещё того лучше: – Это вы её послали?  
– Ничего, переживёте, – Тиэрнан говорил, не оборачиваясь. – Заговорить первым. Впустить. Да, еду и вино приготовьте заранее. Последний элемент, надеюсь, додумаете сами. И – нет, я никого не посылал, впрочем, это неважно.  
– Понял. Ещё раз благодарю…  
И сегодняшней ночи он ждал за столом, накрытым на двоих.

 **Глава одиннадцатая**  
И ближе к утру та, кого он ждал, и впрямь мелькнула за окном. Скользнула пальцами по стеклу.  
– Входи, здравствуй… – Сандер распахнул окно.  
И как она оказалась внутри – не заметил.  
– Не передумаешь? – а смех её всё-таки оказался мягче, добрее, чем…  
– Нет. Ты ведь зачем-то меня ищешь, – и век бы смотреть и слушать…  
– Может, я и ищу того, кто не передумает.  
– Ни за что.  
– Хорошо.  
– Чем могу служить? Пока вот, угощайся…  
– Спасибо, – она поднесла к губам бокал. – Может, я не ошиблась.  
– Я очень надеюсь.  
Неужели вот так сбываются сны? Это странно, может быть, опасно, это связано с Повелителем ежей… Но почему же на душе так легко?  
И даже получалось разговаривать и шутить, и подливать ей вино, и угощать… А ведь это он в первый раз нормально общался с девушкой. Пусть даже и с такой девушкой. С совершенно необыкновенной во всех смыслах…  
– Тебя как зовут-то, можно узнать?  
– Кианан. Тебя – я знаю.  
– Как красиво… И всё же – что я мог бы для тебя сделать?  
– Может, ты мне нравишься. Вот и всё.  
– Неожиданно. И очень приятно. Что ты мне тоже очень нравишься – думаю, и говорить не стоит.  
– Да, я вижу.  
– И не знаю, могу ли я спрашивать о том, как оно там… откуда ты пришла. Это было бы невежливо…  
– Однажды узнаешь.  
– Да, всему, наверно, своё время. Но ты… сможешь часто приходить?  
– Если не упустишь – останусь.  
– Сделаю всё, чтобы не упустить.  
– Надеюсь, – она снова засмеялась.  
Он несмело потянулся взять её за руку.  
А дальше оказалось проще… Она, кажется, сама очутилась чуть ли не у него на коленях. И потом тоже ненавязчиво и нежно направляла… Сам бы он точно не решился. А так – она сама его целовала, и он не успевал ни бояться, ни смущаться, ни чувствовать себя таким глупым и неопытным… И это, наверно, было правильно.  
В предрассветных лучах он успел мельком увидеть всё её прекрасное тело, а потом они оказались уже под одеялом, крепко обнимаясь, целуясь и шепчась… И удивляться он уже не успевал.  
Всё шло будто совсем само собой – и так прекрасно… Девушка не дразнилась, не сомневалась в его состоятельности – наоборот, явно очень хотела полностью ему принадлежать и рада в этом помочь.  
Так что всё вышло как и должно было. И Сандер только боялся, что после всего она исчезнет, лишь поблагодарив быстрым поцелуем…  
Не исчезла. Мурлыкнула только – с его интонациями:  
– А вот теперь передумывать поздно.  
– Я и не собирался, – он старался устроить её поуютнее рядом с собой, играл кончиком расплетшейся косы – и не чувствовал никакой тревоги…  
Что бы это всё ни значило – оно было правильно.  
И даже если бы их сейчас застали вот так – Сандеру казалось, что он сумеет её защитить…  
– Мне тебя как-то представить или тебя никто не видит, кроме меня?  
– Теперь – увидят.  
– Значит, мы поженимся.  
– Смело. Но я не против.  
– Ну и отлично, а мне и спрашивать некого… Тебе в храм-то Светлый можно входить?  
– Конечно, – она улыбнулась чуть презрительно. – Что они могут-то.  
– Тогда хорошо, надеюсь, не распознают и не докопаются, а если и… Я всё возьму на себя.  
– Не торопись.  
– А сколько ждать?  
– Я имела в виду – не торопись воображать ужасы.  
– Ладно. Давай спать, я тебя люблю…

 **Глава двенадцатая**  
На другой день – надо сказать, уже почти к обеду – Сандер повёл Кианан представляться принцессе. И вообще всем.  
И, разумеется, повстречал в коридоре Тиэрнана.  
– Я вижу, вы додумались. Не ожидал. Поздравляю.  
– Если вы о том, о чём я подумал, – Сандер начал отчаянно краснеть, – то это было несложно.  
– Именно об этом.  
– Да тут даже если бы было нельзя – мало кто устоял бы.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– И… можно спросить? Вы родственники?  
– Вы уже спросили. Да.  
– Тогда благодарю. Идём, любимая…  
И Сандер так и не понял, что же было в долгом взгляде, которым обменялись эти двое.  
* * *  
Леди Мойра Тиррел действительно была во всех отношениях примечательной особой. И, несмотря на недавнее восьмое замужество, к грядущей свадьбе внука остаться равнодушной не могла. Тем более что мальчик явно многого в письме не договаривал.  
«Приезжайте, – отписала она в ответ, – здесь и поженитесь».  
И он вряд ли отказался бы. Такая возможность избежать лишних объяснений.  
Кианан тоже была явно не против, и вот они отправились, и Сандер чувствовал себя таким взрослым, посадив девушку впереди себя на лошадь и обнимая одной рукой… Хорошо, что ехать им было недалеко.  
А встречали их очень радостно. И требовали делиться новостями.  
Сандер с радостью заметил, что обе женщины его семьи явно друг другу понравились. А уж в людях – и, кажется, не только – его бабушка разбиралась. Ещё была малышка Дестини, которая чуть не сразу прикипела к Кианан, как к родной. Да и Лайонел, новый бабулин муж, тоже отнёсся к новой родственнице прекрасно. Впрочем, он вообще был на редкость лёгким в общении и ко всем доброжелательным человеком. Сандер даже порою думал, что они с бабушкой уже и не разведутся. И в любом случае скоро Кианан будет устроена, приодета, обласкана и введена в местное общество.  
А старушка ещё скажет внуку:  
– Вот так породниться? Тебя никто не поймёт. Молодец!  
– Ну и пусть не поймут. И ты что имеешь в виду – волшебный народ или Повелителя ежей?  
– А что, сейчас уже не болтают, что они родня? – сощурилась леди Мойра. – Когда я последний раз была замужем за придворным – кто ж это был-то? – никто не сомневался, что не одна девица в их роду грешила с самим.  
– С настоящим Повелителем ежей? Таких толков я не слышал, вот только когда увидел свою невесту – тогда задумался. Но он ведь и не может быть обычным человеком…  
– Почему же?  
– Даже если не верить во всё, что про него болтают – чувствуется. Он, например, часто появляется там, где его совсем не ждут.  
– Просто он знает, где его не ждут.  
– Может, и так. У него мышление очень отличается от остальных. И ведь сколько раз он меня выручал…  
– Тебе уже объяснили, что это не просто так?  
– Нет, такого не говорили.  
– Тогда тебе повезло.  
– То есть я могу и дальше думать, что мне за просто так досталось столько хорошего?  
– Считай, – она снова хихикнула. – Помню я, одному мальчишке всё объясняли, объясняли – так он потом сам с ним связался.  
– Ну и прекрасно, тогда я лучше пройду как лунатик над пропастью. Рад, что тебе понравилась Кианан.  
– Выбирать ты умеешь. Ладно, не буду вам мешать.  
– Спасибо. Ты лучшая на свете, бабуля, и тебе тоже мешать не стоит.  
– Ну вот и славно.

 **Глава тринадцатая**  
Сандер блаженно задремывал после близости с Кианан. Бабушка понимала и то, что жениху с невестой надо побыть наедине не только днём…  
И в полудрёме юноше мнилось, грезилось странное. Будто перед ним разворачивалось недавнее прошлое родной страны. Только куда ярче и полнее, чем об этом обычно писали и рассказывали. А так – наверно и не писали нигде…  
Сандер будто попал в воспоминания короля-дракона. Хотя двадцать лет назад Гэройд, конечно, ещё не был королём… И даже представить не мог, что станет. Нет, конечно, у него мелькала мысль, что коли некому после истребления законной династии и многолетней смуты навести в стране порядок – то придётся ему. Но окончательно водный дракон смирился с этой мыслью, когда однажды ночью увидел падающую звезду. И то, куда она упала. Случайностью это быть не могло.  
Неземной свет ярко мерцал под кустами, манил к себе. Подойдя поближе, Гэройд увидел крохотную девочку в короткой белой распашонке. И значить это могло только одно.  
Небеса посылают Астерии новую, бесспорно истинную королеву. И он, дракон моря, теперь обязан сделать всё, чтобы отвоевать и сберечь для неё страну, а маленькую звезду вырастить для короны и счастья. Кстати, теперь и соратников будет легче найти… Они, конечно, и без того найдутся. Цель-то такая, что временно объединит многих. Но теперь будет ещё и знамя, символ. И ещё одно приёмное дитя.  
Своих Гэройду было, видимо, не дождаться, такой редкостью нынче стали драконы. Так что он взял на попечение сына недавно погибшего соратника – зеленоглазого мальчишку семи лет, чудом уцелевшего в пожаре имения. Этого-то воспитывать бесполезно – кровь Таррагонов ничем не перебьёшь. Зато понятно, кем вырастет. И всё это сложное наследие предков, среди которых были, возможно, не только люди, вполне можно было в будущем использовать. Он ведь будет верен, если найдёт – кому. В этом можно не сомневаться. А дракон сделает всё, чтобы эту верность заслужить. Ему теперь предстоит быть за отца обоим. И более того…  
И ведь удастся же. Они втроём действительно станут семьёй. Что бы ни говорили потом. Старший сын-хулиган, младшая дочка-баловница, оба слушаются только отца. Который смог стать и отцом нации тоже… Элейн хватит таланта стать всеобщей любимицей, Тиэрнану хватит сумасшествия, чтобы раз за разом делать для неё невозможное.  
И это больше, чем любовь, которая, по представлениям многих, связывает этих двоих. Тиэрнан не просто защищает названую сестру. Он никогда не позволит подойти к ней никому, кто желал бы напиться звёздной крови из ещё не принадлежащего никому сердца, обрести бессмертие, силу и могущество. Пусть даже сама принцесса думает, что Тиэрнан просто помогает расстаться с жизнью постылым чужим королевичам. И что её любовь – это только её счастье, а не залог её безопасности. Она и так знает достаточно, ещё и это ей ни к чему.  
* * *  
Разумеется, далеко не все поклонники Элейн гонялись за короной и звёздной силой. Но и те, кто просто влюблялся, часто раздражали не меньше. Хотя бы потому что принцесса вовсе не хотела изображать доброту и понимание для всех – а приходилось.  
– Ох, Тиэрнан, – жаловалась она названому брату, – я знаю, куда таких придурков посылать, но не могу этого себе позволить. Поможешь?  
– А что? – улыбался он. – С твоих слов меня уже не боятся? Надо исправлять дело.  
– Да, хорошо бы им узреть тебя лично. Хочешь – стращай, хочешь – лапай, ты же у нас развратник и насильник… Или ещё и соблазнитель? – она лукаво усмехалась.  
– На что только ты меня не толкаешь, эллер'аэ, – хотя непохоже было, чтобы это его беспокоило.  
– Ну, от тебя-то не убудет, о ужасный Повелитель ежей, – смеялась она в ответ.  
– Конечно. Это будет весело, не пропусти.  
– Постараюсь подслушать незаметно.  
– И внезапно появишься на пороге, и трагически воскликнешь «я же вас предупреждала»? Или об этом ты ещё не думала?  
– Пока нет. Но если что – могу и я тебя выручить.  
– Ладно тебе, мне-то что будет. Однако же сюда кто-то идёт.  
– Это меня ищут, – Элейн шустро юркнула за тяжелую портьеру.  
Тиэрнан невольно улыбнулся. Из его-то неурочных визитов то к королю, то к принцессе все возможные выводы были уже сделаны.  
Вошел некий юноша с видом непризнанного поэта и голодного романтика. Поискал глазами принцессу. Удивлённо моргнул.  
– Вы чего-то хотели, молодой человек? – своим обычным подозрительно вежливым тоном поинтересовался Тиэрнан.  
– Ищу принцессу. Я так люблю её высочество, а она от меня прячется…  
– Ну что ж, здесь, как видите, только я.  
– Жаль. Всего наилучшего, милорд. Пойду дальше искать.  
– Удачи. Как вы, возможно, могли догадаться, я тонко намекаю вам, что дама не желает вас видеть.  
– О, если так – мое сердце разбито!  
– Вы на диво понятливы.  
– Будьте с ней счастливы, милорд, значит, это правда…  
– Больше вас не задерживаю.  
Парень понурил голову и пошел из комнаты.  
– Я разочарована, – объявила Элейн, выбираясь из укрытия. – Быстро он сломался.  
– Раньше хотя бы в драку лезли.  
– Или в обморок хлопались, тебя боялись.  
– Иногда и всё вместе по очереди. Куда катится мир?  
– Надеюсь, туда, где больше не пристанут, надоест.  
– Надеюсь.  
– А то помнишь, как одному особо настойчивому ты был вынужден открыть страшную тайну наличия у меня мозгов?  
– Как он от тебя потом шарахался, – рассмеялся Тиэрнан. – От меня и то не так.  
– Ну правду говорят, что мужчины боятся умных женщин – по крайней мере, в качестве жен и подруг. А я тогда больше всего боялась, что он всем расскажет: Элейн не тупая блондинка.  
– Кто бы ему поверил, учитывая, от кого получил информацию он.  
– Но всё равно, оставь это на самые крайние случаи. Уж лучше лапай их за задницы.  
– Как скажешь.  
* * *  
И с волшебным народом Элейн тоже общаться не приходится. Официально принцесса исповедует господствующую религию. Гэройд к Светлым и их проповедям относится скептически, но ссориться с храмовниками ему невыгодно – не простили бы тогда, что он дракон и что служит ему столь сомнительная личность.  
Это Тиэрнан только смеётся и роется в древних легендах, о которых никто и не помнит.  
А на что не ответят легенды – о том лично расскажет родня. Начиная с матери, которая сбежала к волшебному народу перед самым пожаром. Отца убили раньше – он был одним из выдающихся сподвижников будущего короля Гэройда.  
Обо всём этом тоже будет ходить немало слухов. Но правду знать будет только сам лорд Таррагон.  
Да, его мать выбрала тот мир, чуя беды в этом, но совсем бросать сына не собиралась. Даже подружила с сестрой. Нет, не единоутробной, как все могли бы подумать, а целиком и полностью родной. Ведь мать Тиэрнана ушла не к кому попало, а вслед за супругом, как только он смог её позвать. Мальчика они забрать не смогли – у него было своё предназначение, и кому о нём позаботиться тоже было. Но приглядывали за ним Таррагоны всей семьёй.  
А потом пришло время, и сестрёнка Кианан начала искать пути в мир людей. И самой этого хотелось, и поведала она Тиэрнану, что наследницу он, конечно, спас, обезопасил, выдав замуж по любви, но это не значит, что звёздная сила теперь не достанется врагам. Для получения могущества им хватило бы и кого-то с одной тридцать второй небесной крови в жилах…  
Существ таких нашлось бы немало – но одно как раз рядом, под рукой. Невинный, нецелованный мальчик, лёгкая и самая очевидная вражеская добыча. Надо было скорее смешать его кровь с кровью волшебного народа… Тем более – понравился.  
Может, это-то и было главным для сестрёнки Тиэрнана. А для него самого – лишней причиной устроить всё побыстрее.  
И это было единственное, чего Сандер не вспомнит, проснувшись. Того, что за его свадьбой был большой расчёт.  
И забыть такое – будет только к лучшему.

 **Глава четырнадцатая**  
Конечно, замужество принцессы – дело далеко не такое быстрое, как женитьба её родственника в провинции. Приготовления длились три месяца, и вот наконец семья Сандера получила приглашение.  
Не то, чтобы юноше очень хотелось присутствовать, но… Точнее, не хотелось именно на официальную церемонию. Лучше бы потом порадоваться узким кругом. Но приходилось вот так… Терпеть кучу идиотов и косые взгляды на его дорогую Кианан. Хорошо хоть бабушка рядом, а к молодой супруге благоволит как минимум король. Да вроде и принцесса тоже.  
На Элейн, родню свою, опять же, стоило посмотреть. И не только на неё. Ещё и на то, как шикарно они смотрятся с женихом, и от души пожелать счастья.  
А потом заметить и Тиэрнана – и не знать, что сказать.  
Вроде за всё уже благодарил и извинялся, а тут ещё и о прошлом лорда главнокомандующего – случайно или нет – узнал… От этого было неловко, и это будило тёплые чувства, и опять тянуло познакомиться поближе. Теперь-то можно было не бояться последствий, после такой женитьбы-то…  
И чуть ли не впервые Сандер задумался – а ему-то, самому лорду Таррагону, каково? Хотя, видимо, хорошо. Вон как улыбается, не обращает внимания на любопытные взгляды. Руки Элейн целует.  
– Королева моя, эллер'аэ, мне нечего больше желать, если вы счастливы.  
– Я очень счастлива, – она смеялась, хмельная без вина, и висла на руке новоиспечённого супруга. И явно была искренна. А вот если Тиэрнан просто топит в вине тоску, смертельную усталость от самой грязной работы и от тех идиотов, которые никогда настоящего дела не видели… Хотя всё равно не угадаешь.  
Подумалось: не спросить ли Кианан, она-то лучше знает брата… Вот только с прелестной супругой, стоило им остаться наедине, разговаривать уже не получалось. Если только о чувствах…  
Так что всё это так и осталось загадкой.  
* * *  
Празднества длились три дня, утром первого Элейн была очаровательно утомлена… И ничто вроде бы не предвещало беды. Но к концу третьего дня Сандер заметил, что Кэлан и Тиэрнан о чем-то озабоченно шепчутся.  
Больше-то этого никто не заметил, да и юный Тиррел лишь однажды. Лорд Таррагон отлично умел не скрывать ничего – и в то же время скрывать всё, что хотел оставить тайной.  
А на другой день главнокомандующий отбыл на север, и не один. Там, на границе с Мимибрией, явно что-то намечалось…  
Говорили, правда: что бы там ни намечалось – для него это только повод. Выпустить на волю свою тёмную сущность – и хорошо, что он её обрушит на врагов, а охранять столицу останется Кэлан. Но известий, тем не менее, все ждали с большим интересом.  
Кажется, Мимибрия всерьёз собиралась напасть на Астерию. А ведь поговаривали, что тамошний король тоже звёздной крови… Правда, Тиэрнана вряд ли волновало бы даже будь он братом Элейн – или так считали. И оставалось только гадать, что у него на уме на этот раз. Скорее всего, превентивный удар – но кто его знает, этого Повелителя ежей… Только он и знает.

 **Глава пятнадцатая**  
Как донесли Тиэрнану доверенные лица, на северной границе группировался отряд и готовился к вторжению в Астерию. Немаленький это был отряд, и, как говорили, сам король Николас шёл во главе своего войска.  
И Тиэрнана это вполне устраивало. Силы он отправлял на границу небольшие, но проверенные. С наказом: «Займите там дорогих гостей чем-нибудь, чтоб не скучали». А сам тоже не собирался наблюдать за всем этим из генерального штаба… Хотя было бы неплохо, чтобы этого от него ждали.  
Так что, в отличие от воинственного соседского короля, афишировать своё присутствие на поле брани он не собирался. Наблюдать, а потом, если что, прямо в бой. Наравне с солдатами и смешавшись с ними. Как он, в общем-то, поступал и всегда.  
Пока что обе стороны только разминались, прощупывали силы друг друга. И это должно было затянуться надолго – и хорошо. Главное, чтобы не прорвались на родную землю дальше приграничья. А тем временем можно было попробовать зайти врагам в тыл. Какое-то время этого ждать бы не стали.  
И вот этот отряд, думалось, стоило вести самому. Дело ответственное, опять же – неизвестно как повернётся. Никому и не доверишь.  
И главное, чтобы Николас не почуял обман, чтобы звёздная кровь не подсказала, чтобы рядом не случилось кого-то… ну, как сестрички Кианан рядом с юным Сандером. Впрочем, если это уже случилось – ничего не поделаешь.  
Оставалось только идти на риск. Как всегда. И сбивать с толку, отвлекать, собирать силы в нужных местах – не одно сработает, так другое.  
Может, даже получится взять короля с его силами в кольцо – ну или захватить за его спиной что-нибудь нужное. Или и то и то. Хотя нет, настолько щедры силы, по мнению многих помогающие Тиэрнану, вряд ли окажутся.  
Тем более что какие-то силы помогали и Николасу. Понимая, что за него не отдадут Элейн, и упустив мальчишку – дальнюю её родню, северный король сейчас усиленно призывал девушку из волшебного народа, чтобы тоже наконец смешать кровь. Только вот девица пряталась и дразнилась, города прикрывала, а военную удачу наворожить отказывалась.  
Тиэрнан в это время торопливо рассчитывал – какое направление действий лучше будет сдать противнику. Пусть думает, что переиграл.  
Выходило, что планы по захвату объектов – чем дальше вглубь страны, тем сильнее защита. Не договариваться же с местными древними силами… Другая страна все-таки. Или…  
Попробовать-то можно было.  
Главное – хорошо отвлечь Николаса быстрой сменой планов. А пока он в ярости понесётся обратно на границу, почему бы и не устроить дерзкую вылазку в ближайший город? Лишним это уж точно не будет. Хотя бы попробовать воззвать к знакомой силе и выяснить, в каких она отношениях с королём. Если и не пригодится – интересно же.  
* * *  
На подступах к городу, в глухом месте, на призыв откликнулась девушка с тёмными волосами, в красных одеждах и явно с характером.  
– Что тебе угодно, чужеземец?  
– Познакомиться, миледи. Только и всего.  
– Ярослава. О вас наслышана, – она тоже перешла на официальный тон.  
– Разумеется, ничего хорошего?  
– Но много интересного. Хотите, чтобы я сдала вам город?  
– Я бы не отказался, но у вас, видимо, другие планы.  
– Короля можете дразнить. Эту землю не отдам, она наша, люди – это временно.  
– На землю, тем более так надолго, и не претендую.  
– Тогда дело другое. Королю нашему я давно говорила: балбес ты и зря на чужое позарился. Ему не помешает хороший щелчок по носу.  
– О да, я вас понимаю.  
– Предлагаете договор? Что ж, будет весело.  
– Постараюсь не разочаровать.  
Дама протянула руку для поцелуя, попутно смерив чужеземного военачальника оценивающим взглядом.  
– Он должен понять, что мою благосклонность наскоком не возьмёшь.  
– Мужчины часто излишне самонадеянны, когда речь заходит о женской благосклонности, – может, он чуть дольше положенного задержал её руку в своей.  
– И о военных подвигах тоже, – всё, эти двое поняли друг друга.

 **Глава шестнадцатая**  
В тот день войско Николаса потерпело большое поражение. И на призывы никто не отвечал… А тут ещё пришли вести об очередной затее Тиэрнана.  
Николас рвал и метал. Он так надеялся охмурить эту девицу, а она, понимаешь, предаёт родину и идет на сговор с астерийским дьяволом! И кто его знает, что он там ей наобещал.  
Кажется, стоило оставить заваруху на границе своим воякам и нестись на тройственные переговоры. Которые могли кончиться и дуэлью.  
И его уже ждали. Особенно красивая сегодня Ярослава – и этот, бесстыжие его глаза.  
– Ну и что за гнусный заговор, действия скопом и вообще? – вопросил король Мимибрии.  
– Могу спросить о том же самом, – со своей обычной вежливостью, граничащей с издевательством, отозвался Таррагон.  
– А, ну да, конечно, я вероломная гадина и напал на вас без предупреждения. Основные претензии не к вам, милорд, а к моему союзнику.  
– Я же говорила, что не собираюсь поддерживать столь неумные инициативы, – тут же высказалась «союзник».  
– Я вряд ли лучше хоть ненамного, и это я склонил её… к сотрудничеству, скажем так.  
– Но землю я защищу, – твёрдо сказала Ярослава. – А из своих военных авантюр выпутывайтесь сами, сир.  
– А если я сверну кампанию? – Николас обдал её холодным огнём сапфирового взгляда.  
– Я подумаю, – с достоинством ответила дама.  
Тиэрнан наблюдал за ними с искренним интересом. Старые, как мир, брачные игры. Эти двое явно друг другу нравились, но никто из них не хотел так просто уступать.  
– Я бы союзничала с Астерией, – добавила Ярослава. – Вы же чтите культ ежа, сир, и зачем вам ссориться с соседями, пока там есть милорд Тиэрнан?  
– Мы в первую очередь заинтересованы в мирных отношениях, – вежливо улыбнулся означенный милорд. – Всё прочее несущественно. Если мы сегодня договоримся – все недавние недоразумения останутся без последствий.  
– Ну что ж, – хмыкнул Николас. – Ваши земли лакомы. Но, может быть, будет и лучше, если мы объединимся против тех, кто падает в обморок при виде ежиной иголки?  
– Это будет мудро, – кивнула Ярослава. – Тогда изначальные силы обрушат свой гнев на иные земли.  
– Если что – вы всегда можете заявить, что я не вправе заключать подобные соглашения, – сообщил Тиэрнан. – Но не советую.  
– Я тоже не советую, – дама одарила короля влажным взглядом.  
– Тогда по рукам, только убирайтесь поскорее с моей земли! – сейчас стало видно, что Николас отчаянно молод и дико похож на Сандера.  
– Я понял вас.  
* * *  
Беспорядки на границе улеглись через день. А через месяц все узнали, что северный король женится.  
Само по себе это никаких перемен не означало. Но Тиэрнан ходил очень довольным и даже не пытался это скрывать.  
Сандеру было ужасно интересно, что же там произошло. На вещие сны он больше не надеялся, значит что, расспрашивать? Только вот кого… и как.  
Можно было, например, молодую супругу:  
– Кианан, дорогая, люди говорят, что жену короля Николаса раньше никто не знал. Но, может быть, ты о ней что-то знаешь?  
– Может быть, и знаю, дай подумать.  
– У неё такое странное имя… Я никогда и не слышал таких.  
– Древнее. До того, как пришли эти… так называемые Светлые храмовники, такие имена были в ходу в Мимибрии. И да, у нас с братом тоже имена не из церковного календаря…  
– Значит, я прав, она тоже из твоего народа? И, может, твой брат помог им сойтись?  
– Ну, он точно был не против, это я вижу.  
– Ну да, он не только драться умеет, ему ещё с родней повезло, – Сандер потянулся подтвердить поцелуем, насколько.  
– Наверно.  
– Слушай, ты как, хотела бы видеться с ним чаще? – это Сандер так неумело подбирался к «любопытно было бы побывать в имении Тиэрнана». Он там как раз отдыхал после поездки на север.  
Кианан хихикнула:  
– Слушай, даже если ты заявишься к нему посреди ночи без приглашения, не убьёт же он тебя.  
– А с тобой – тем более, – подмигнул Сандер.  
– И это тоже.

 **Глава семнадцатая**  
Так что через пару дней они собрались и поехали.  
Сандер всё-таки волновался – как их там встретят. Надо было хоть предупредить… Только уже поздно было.  
Дом был тих, таинственен, с виду заброшен. Сандер постучался, подождал ответа.  
Ответа не было.  
Только как будто побежали, затопали за дверью маленькие лапки, и Сандеру стало не по себе.  
– Твоему брату правда служат ежи?  
– И не только.  
– Весело и страшно…  
– Привыкай, – она приложила ладонь к замку и что-то тихо шепнула. Дверь со скрипом распахнулась.  
Сандер так и пошел за женой, забыв закрыть рот.  
Внутри их окружил таинственный полумрак, населённый шорохами.  
И знакомый голос откуда-то издалека раздался довольно неожиданно.  
– Закройте дверь. С любой стороны, чёрт с вами.  
– Добрый вечер, – начал Сандер. – Извините за вторжение, мы с родственным визитом.  
– А, это вы. Мне следовало догадаться. Секунду.  
И где-то вдали показался свет, видимо, свеча в руке Повелителя ежей. Скоро стала видна лохматая фигура в халате.  
– Вскрывать замки было вовсе необязательно, – улыбнулся он.  
– Это не я, – как школьник, быстро сказал Сандер. – Я стучался.  
– Догадываюсь. Или ты его всё-таки научила? – Тиэрнан обнял сестру, а она только загадочно улыбнулась.  
– А этому можно научиться? – снова хлопнул глазами Сандер. А смотреть на них было очень приятно. Так похожи, и с родной кровью Тиэрнан еще нежнее, чем с названой сестрой Элейн.  
«И всё-таки – а кому же принадлежит его сердце?» – подумалось вдруг, уже не в первый раз.  
– Ну… – а говорил лорд Таррагон словно сам с собой, – происхождение у вас подходящее, и, надо признать, вы потолковее некоторых будете. У меня, пока молодой был и не понимал, как оно работает, тоже многое получалось.  
– А сейчас? А Элейн? А может, и правда получится… – бабушка Сандера древней магии не боялась, и сейчас он впервые понял, как так можно. То есть можно применительно к себе.  
– А сейчас мне остается только изучение теории. То есть, я так думаю.  
– Вы же молодой ещё, – ляпнул Сандер. – Хотя как вам удобнее, конечно.  
– Жизнь покажет.  
Тем временем Кианан уже уверенно шла вперёд, туда, откуда появился хозяин дома. Видимо, можно было следовать за ней. Выставлять их за дверь вроде не собирались.  
…Места здесь было побольше, чем в покоях Тиэрнана во дворце, а обстановка примерно такая же. Книги, оружие по стенам, художественный беспорядок… Сандер осторожно оглядывался – искал, кто же шуршал и топал. А шуршали с разных сторон.  
– Они что, невидимые? – не выдержав, спросил Сандер.  
– Прячутся, – улыбнулась Кианан, уверенно доставая из-под кресла что-то живое.  
В руках у неё оказался маленький колючий зверёк с уморительным носиком и светлым брюшком, под которое молодая женщина его и взяла. Ёж протестующе помахал лапками, а потом свернулся клубком вокруг её ладони, будто превратившись в рукавицу.  
– Знакомься, – она снова озорно улыбнулась.  
Сандер сперва инстинктивно сделал полшага назад, а потом тоже улыбнулся и даже погладил острую мордочку, прятавшуюся среди иголок.  
Ёж фыркнул. Показалось – довольно.  
– Какой милый, – произнёс Сандер. – Знаете, бабушка никогда не понимала, почему их боятся, но я настоящего вижу впервые…  
– Ещё и не такое увидишь, – пообещала Кианан.  
– Представляю, – ну да, вот примерно за этим он сюда и рвался. – А кто их тут кормит, когда милорд в столице?  
– Ну он же не один здесь живёт.  
– Тогда ладно, – хотя запущенность дома наводила на мысль, что вряд ли здесь много слуг. А впрочем, кто знает – может, у них тут просто заведено так. Тем более – не так давно отстроились после пожара…  
Кианан точно знала, где им с юным супругом можно ночевать и вообще устраиваться. И когда уходили туда – Тиэрнан направился в другую сторону. Послышались голоса, и один из них показался Сандеру знакомым. Хотя, может, и послышалось. Так же как и слова: Мимибрия, Николас, кампания…  
А, глядишь, за ужином и будет видно, что здесь ещё за гости… Или даже… Да нет, не идти же сейчас выяснять.  
За трапезой они сидели втроём – только мелькали какие-то тени с блюдами…  
– Здесь что, вся прислуга из твоего народа? – тихо спросил Сандер у Кианан.  
– Не только.  
– А делается все будто само.  
– О, это специально для тебя.  
– Понятно, впечатляет. Как много я ещё не знаю, например, про недавнюю северную кампанию… Но там ведь явно было волшебное соглашение, да?  
– Ну, думаю, да, он бы такой возможности не упустил.  
– Хотел бы я увидеть всё как было, хотя бы во сне, – Сандер посмотрел на Кианан с намёком.  
…Но со сном сегодня были явные проблемы. После любовных игр он вроде бы блаженно задремал, но вскоре был разбужен шорохом и топотом. Видать, ежи разбегались.  
Сандер решил пойти на звук – и, выйдя в коридор, заметил в дверном проёме два обнявшихся силуэта.  
Казалось бы, что такого-то… Вот только одна, лохматая, тень, бесспорно, принадлежала Тиэрнану, а вторая, к которой он льнул, высокая, рогатая, тоже была слишком знакома.  
Его величество?  
Дракон явно собирался покинуть этот дом, только вот прощание затягивалось… И ни одного из них это не смущало.  
Смутился только Сандер – и поспешил исчезнуть, пока его не заметили.  
Что об этом думать, он и не знал. Может, и вовсе показалось что-то не то. Теперь представлялось, что его величество просто обнял Тиэрнана, которому столько лет был за отца, а тот тоже в кои-то веки дал волю чувствам. Вспоминался виденный недавно сон об их прошлом, всё заволакивалось дымкой, и казалось, что всё правильно. А сплетни… Из-за них и мерещилось всякое. Но цену сплетням Сандер знал.

 **Часть вторая. Пять заветных слов  
Глава восемнадцатая**  
В усадьбе Таррагонов они гостили ещё несколько дней, и только они вдвоём, больше никто не появлялся. За это время Сандер много узнал о ежах и кое-что о северной кампании… Хотелось бы, конечно, побольше. Но хорошо и то, что Тиэрнан хоть что-то, посмеиваясь, рассказал. С ним было интересно. Предубеждения против него так и таяли, исчезали почти бесследно. И, в общем-то, понятно, почему…  
Но в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше, тем более Сандера нашло письмо от бабушки. Почтенная дама хотела видеть его и Кианан у себя.  
Зачем – она не уточняла. Это тоже было вполне в её духе.  
А в родном поместье молодых супругов не встречали ни Лайонел, ни Дестини – гуляли где-то, что ли… Зато Сандера с женой ждал совсем неожиданный гость. Король Мимибрии, Николас.  
И ведь как будто так и надо.  
– Привет, племянничек, – сказало величество. – Я с неофициальным визитом, маме свою королеву показать и с тобой наконец познакомиться.  
Бабуля весело рассмеялась:  
– Вроде ж я тебе всё рассказывала, или нет?  
– Я давно запутался, – смущённо признался Сандер. – К тому же самого главного ты никогда не говоришь…  
– Я сын этой достойной леди от четвёртого брака, – весело пояснил Николас. – Мой отец вернулся на родину… Но я, когда подрос, счёл, что тогдашний король куда худший тиран, чем моя матушка.  
– За комплимент спасибо, – старая дама очень по-молодому улыбнулась.  
Тем временем Кианан и королева Ярослава о чем-то тихо говорили на своём языке. А Николас продолжал:  
– Род наш разветвлён, но все мы, и я, и ты, юный Сэнди, в самом деле обладаем силой звёзд.  
– А некоторые – не только ей, – подтвердила леди Мойра.  
– Хотя охотятся в первую очередь именно за ней. Каюсь, Сэнди, я бы тебя слопал, если бы ты так вовремя и удачно не породнился с волшебным народом.  
Кианан хихикнула:  
– Ну да, конечно.  
Сандер поймал её руку и погладил. Конечно, это она его выбрала!..  
А Николас продолжал:  
– Эта сволочь Тиэрнан, да простит мне его прекрасная сестра, намертво обезопасил Элейн, а потом и тебя, мелкого. Пришлось мне стать сильнее другим способом – тоже брак с девушкой волшебной крови, а для надёжности – несвободное сердце. Ох, это так тревожно, так неудобно… – но глаза у него были счастливые.  
– Ну мне-то можешь не жаловаться, – мать потрепала его по волосам.  
– И мне тоже, – супруга погрозила королю тонким пальцем. – Я столько от тебя бегала, что мы не могли не влюбиться.  
А Сандер хлопал глазами – его, оказывается, разыгрывали как карту и хотели съесть его сердце! Своя же родня… Он беспомощно поглядел на Кианан. А она улыбалась, ласково и загадочно. И от этого кружилась голова и становилось чуточку легче.  
– Бабушка, – спросил бедный юноша, – а если бы он меня правда съел – что бы ты сделала?  
– Ну так бы я ему и разрешила.  
– Я бы мог и не съесть, – усмехнулся Николас, – вот другие бы не пожалели. По сути, мы все должны быть благодарны Тиэрнану. Но я приехал не прошлое обсуждать. Матушка, твой внук знает о древнем наследии?  
– Немного. Если уж на то пошло, – она подмигнула, – из всех больше всех и знает как раз Тиэрнан, сколько бы ни уверял, что в это не верит.  
– Ну вы хоть что-нибудь расскажите! – воззвал ко всем Сандер.  
– Я чту культ ежа, – объявил Николас, – это официальная религия моей Мимибрии со времён моего воцарения, и я хотел бы, чтобы погоду в ойкумене по-прежнему делали пять древних кланов.  
– Многие бы хотели, – кивнула его мать. – На том держался договор с изначальными силами. И сейчас ещё как-то держится, но вряд ли надолго.  
– И почему он не знает этого с пелёнок, если рос с тобой, мама? Я вот до всего сам доходил… Кое-что отец объяснил, а после…  
– Что-то я ему рассказывала. Только не очень-то он слушал… А так – кто бы не понадеялся, что нам это ещё не понадобится?  
– И потом, – уронила Ярослава, – самому доходить лучше. Сейчас он готов это принять…  
– Так вот, – снова заговорил Николас, – один из этих родов наш, Тиррелы, другой – это Таррагоны, то есть Тиэрнан и твоя супруга. Третий – большой, серьёзный клан, думаю, с ними можно договориться. А вот следы остальных двух затерялись.  
– Может, и совсем, – тихо добавила Кианан.  
– А что тогда делать, если их больше нет? – даже испугался Сандер.  
– Видимо, ничего не поделаешь.  
– В общем, – подытожил Николас, – я снаряжаю экспедицию на поиски. И хочу, чтобы ты, Сэнди, её возглавил.  
– Я?!  
– У меня страна в подчинении, забыл?  
– Устроим, – тряхнула головой Кианан.  
Сандер горячо её обнял:  
– Если ты со мной – мы точно свернём горы!  
– А при поддержке – особенно.  
Николас тут же сделал широкий жест:  
– С меня деньги, примерные карты и новые сведения, если они у меня будут.

 **Глава девятнадцатая**  
И снова молодые супруги отправились в загородный дом Тиэрнана – ну куда же ещё, и только понадеялись, что он пока там… А если и нет – для сестры-то он мог спокойно бросить все дела.  
Но, как оказалось, он их ждал. Они даже постучаться не успели… И вроде даже он был в курсе, зачем они приехали. Хотя бы примерно.  
– Проходите.  
– Добрый вечер, милорд, – начал Сандер, – нам тут сказали… то есть мне сказали, что в древнем наследии вы разбираетесь лучше всех…  
– Ну, это слишком громко сказано. Что вас интересует?  
– Король Мимибрии, а мой любезный дядюшка, собрался возрождать это самое наследие. Кианан сказала, что будет меня сопровождать в поисках представителей остальных трёх кланов, но все в один голос говорят, что только вдвоём мы не справимся…  
– Учитывая, что искать, возможно, уже некого… Да, помощь вам понадобится.  
– Благодарю, милорд.  
– Пока не за что. Постараюсь найти нужных людей. А пока… гости, которые не знают, чем себя занять, обычно обнаруживают себя в библиотеке. Рекомендую.  
Сандер советом воспользовался и стал искать книжки, чтоб были о древнем наследии и на понятном языке. И такого оказалось немало… Он старательно пытался вникнуть, временами обращаясь за разъяснениями к Кианан. Она тоже объясняла, как могла.  
И затянулось всё это до глубокой ночи, у Сандера уже глаза слипались… В итоге так он и заснул над книгой.  
И разбудили его уже на рассвете.  
– Ну как? – смеялась Кианан. – За ночь разобрался?  
– Д-да… Во сне информация лучше усваивается. Я в этом уже убеждался, любимая… – он поглядел на неё с благодарностью.  
– Хорошо.  
И так прошло ещё несколько дней.  
А потом наконец объявился Тиэрнан.  
Сандер и Кианан переглянулись. Нашёл ли что-нибудь?  
– Так, ну в дорогу я вас соберу. Ждать вас будут вот здесь, – он склонился над картой.  
– Я понял. Благодарю, – Сандер наклонил голову, успев на сей раз отбросить церемонное обращение.  
– Не за что. Жаль, что не могу подсказать с направлением поиска.  
– Вы и так много сделали – для нас и общего дела.  
– А у меня есть выбор? – улыбнулся Тиэрнан.  
– Кажется, его уже ни у кого нет…  
И к вечеру они отправились. В маленькой карете, скорее похожей на повозку.  
Лошадьми правила личность, казалось, забывшая как разговаривать. У кучера были торчащие, топорщащиеся волосы, маленькие усики, маленькие блестящие глазки и длинный, всё время шевелящийся нос. Сандер сразу решил, что по-правдашнему этот слуга Таррагонов – настоящий ёж.  
* * *  
Через день пути их маленькая карета доехала до указанного Тиэрнаном места. И там их вправду уже поджидали. Какие-то очень странные, пёстрые, красочные существа.  
Молоденькая девчонка совершенно дикого вида сидела, поджав под себя ноги, и чертила веточкой по земле.  
А рядом стоял флегматичный тип в странной одежде – то ли халат, то ли не поймёшь что – и с котомкой за плечами, явно чужеземец из очень далёких стран, и смотрел куда-то будто бы в потустороннее пространство…  
Девчонка вскинула голову, заулыбалась, прощебетала что-то на непонятном языке.  
– Здравствуйте, – начал Сандер, – это с вами мы тут должны встретиться?  
– Может, и с нами, – уронил загадочный тип.  
Девочка выпалила что-то ещё непонятное, а потом смущённо ойкнула:  
– Извините, я иногда забываю, на каком языке надо говорить.  
– Всякое бывает, – Сандер вдруг тоже ей улыбнулся. Мало ли он сам делал странного… – Давайте знакомиться, Кианан, Сандер.  
– Мэриэль, – она несколько неуверенно поклонилась.  
– Аптекарь. Всего лишь Аптекарь, – представился и странный тип. Говорил он, к слову, без малейшего акцента.  
Сандер очень понадеялся, что эти двое не из бродячего цирка. Должен же Тиэрнан знать, что делает…  
– Он знает, – Кианан легко догадалась, что у мужа на уме.  
Он благодарно сжал её руку. И пригласил гостей в экипаж. Лошади пофыркивали, но не шарахались…  
Теперь оставалось только понять, куда же всё-таки надо ехать.

 **Глава двадцатая**  
Третий клан вроде бы жил в западной стороне, уже за границей, в Бандымионе. Про остальные два информации не было никакой. То есть никакой новее двухсот лет. Может, появилась бы потом, мало ли… А пока, стало быть, искать способы просочиться за границу и отыскать кого-нибудь из клана Тьерран. На государственное дело не сошлёшься же… А в клане, по слухам, все воины, не слишком, в основном-то, привечаемые родной короной, но служащие стране так, как они это понимают…  
Впрочем, ехать было ещё долго. И пока предстояло знакомиться…  
Сандера дико интересовало, кто же такие их помощники. Но тот, кто называл себя Аптекарем, упорно отмалчивался. Только уронил:  
– Если я почую то, что надо уничтожить – оно будет уничтожено, – и показалось – или нащупывал за пазухой оружие?  
Мэриэль оказалась поразговорчивее. И вскоре рассказала, что ушла из родного кочевого клана за знанием о большом мире. И на лице у неё читалось – этот самый большой мир представлялся ей другим.  
Сандер ободряюще ей подмигнул:  
– Я тоже столько всего не знаю….  
– Но всё равно, – улыбнулась она, – тут очень, очень интересно. Я однажды видела, как кого-то ограбили.  
– И тебе это показалось занятным? А помочь?  
– Ну… я попробовала поймать того, другого, а потом меня же и испугались, все.  
– Ой. Что же ты такое делала-то?  
– Я покажу, когда остановимся.  
– Ну ладно, – Сандер взглянул на девчонку с опаской.  
Кианан хихикнула:  
– Привыкай.  
* * *  
К вечеру, стоило стемнеть, из леса выскочили тёмные личности явно разбойничьего вида и наставили пистолеты на карету. Сандер рискнул ответить на их преступную инициативу парой выстрелов – хотя стрелял пока и не очень.  
Мэриэль довольно громко выругалась – ничем другим её непонятная фраза быть не могла – сжала руки, и из-под земли стремительно вырвались корни, хватающие и разбрасывающие тех, до кого дотянулись.  
Разбойники позорно заверещали, и карета понеслась дальше.  
– Впечатляет, – одобрительно сказал Сандер.  
– Примерно это я и хотела показать, – она радостно улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо!  
– Всего лишь люди, – задумчиво сказал Аптекарь, – злые и глупые. Хорошо, что здесь не чувствуется чего посерьёзнее.  
– Это даже странно, – тихо заметила Кианан. – Места-то располагающие.  
– Не накликайте, – поёжился Сандер.  
– Ты прав, молчу.  
И дальше они ехали без приключений, пока тьма совсем не сгустилась и не пора было располагаться на ночлег. В лесу да у костра – хотя совсем непривычно это, кажется, было только Сандеру. Но и он собирался хоть как, но выспаться – тем более под одним плащом с любимой супругой.  
Мэриэль быстро рисовала вокруг стоянки извилистые, запутанные знаки. «Магические ловушки», – пояснила она.  
Аптекарь просто прошёлся вокруг, прилепил на особо тёмные дупла по бумажке со странными рисунками – и откуда только достал?  
И даже хорошо было, что Сандер не знал, как это всё должно работать.  
* * *  
Перед самым рассветом путники проснулись от шума. Прижатые к земле и наполовину вылезшие из запечатанных дупел, вокруг бились какие-то мелкие существа.  
– Руны долго не продержатся, – шепнула Мэриэль. И правда, светящиеся узоры на земле медленно тускнели.  
Аптекарь безмолвно наградил каждую тварюшку листочком с заклинанием – они будто рождались у него в рукавах. И застыл, положив руку на невидимое оружие – словно ждал врага посерьёзнее.  
С пальцев Кианан слетали тени, лёгкой дымкой окутывали всех четверых – и это будто бы бодрило. Мэриэль замерла, склонившись, прижав ладонь к земле.  
Тварюшки таяли – или ретировались, кто как успевал. А Сандер только головой вертел, глазея на всё…  
Письмена на земле вспыхнули последний раз и погасли.  
Аптекарь вынул руку из-за пазухи:  
– Кажется, их хозяин не придёт. Но мы снимаемся – так будет лучше.  
– Да, пока никого нет, – кивнула Кианан.  
Они растолкали кучера, которому, видимо, за долгие годы службы у Тиэрнана было наплевать уже абсолютно на всё – или он правда ежом родился? – и тронулись в путь.  
– Может, я бы и сам смог править… – сказал в пространство Сандер, чувствуя себя почти совсем лишним.  
– Может, но пока и так неплохо, – Кианан ласково его обняла. И сразу стало хорошо и спокойно – её любовь усиливала её чары, как всегда…  
И вроде бы ничего страшного больше не предвиделось.

 **Глава двадцать первая**  
Рассвело рано, но Тонан Тьерран, двенадцати лет, подскочил ещё раньше. На случай, если сегодня его опять не возьмут со старшими на самую границу, он решил побежать вперёд них. И желательно бы подальше. Чтоб вернуть не успели…  
Так мальчишка и не заметил, как перешёл собственно границу. Кусты и кусты, залечь и высматривать кого-то… А кто-то, между прочим, довольно сильно шуршал.  
Носить тут могло кого угодно. Духов Тонан, правда, видеть не мог и даже чувствовал только смутно. Но духи так и не шумят… А люди… Нормальным людям тут делать нечего.  
Значит, нарушители и злопыхатели. И катят прямо к границе, на телеге, как по главному тракту! Ну-ну. Только вот что с ними делать…  
Лучше всего, конечно, слегка припугнуть. Выскочить неожиданно, да с дерева…  
– Стоять! Дальше прохода нет.  
– Правда? – высунулась темноволосая девчонка. – А почему?  
– Отсюда начинается наша страна, и владения нашего клана тоже.  
Из другого окна повозки выглянул белокурый парень – ну тоже совсем ещё не взрослый:  
– А мы к вам по делу, мальчик, позови кого-нибудь из старших, будь добр!  
Тонан оскорбился:  
– Сегодня здесь моё дежурство!  
– А не его ли мы ищем? – негромко спросила другая девушка, с длинной косой.  
Белобрысый моргнул и спросил:  
– Тебя как зовут-то, воитель?  
– Моё имя – Тонан Тьерран, и я вас не пропущу без достаточных к тому оснований.  
– Ты, может быть, сам как основание, – это высунулся ещё один, с совершенно нездешней физиономией – глаза узкие, странного цвета… – У нас дело не к главе клана, а скорее к наследнику Силы Слова Жизни.  
– Это я, – Тонан просиял. Приятно было, что узнали, догадались… Сам-то он такие сведения разглашать не любил. – Ну и какое у вас ко мне дело?  
– Скорее, конечно, к обоим, – девушка с косой ласково улыбалась.  
– Хм. Вы все ужасно странные, ну да кто сюда ещё попрётся. И, кстати, с изначальной Силой у нас тут всё в порядке, пока не начинают шастать всякие… Следуйте за мной, – Тонан ужасно собой гордился, ведь это именно он их поймал!  
– Так даже проще…  
И повозка покатилась за мальчиком, который то и дело оглядывался. По дороге, конечно, процессия наткнулась на патруль, но ругать Тонана никто не стал… Да и за что было?  
* * *  
Лагерь постепенно просыпался, и скоро гостей препроводили прямо к главе рода. Где сразу же завязалась интересная беседа.  
Леди Таррен была из тех женщин, которые не постареют никогда – может быть, потому, что умеют отстраняться, подниматься над безумством этого мира… Её серебряные волосы казались не седыми, а просто очень светлыми, и она будто застыла в своей совершенной красоте. А по одежде и боевому снаряжению было видно, что глава Тьерранов по-прежнему лично участвует в охране своего клана, своей земли и уклада…  
– Слушаю вас, – и улыбалась она чуть заметно.  
– Миледи… – начал Сандер. Она здорово напоминала ему бабушку Мойру, только подкалывать не пыталась. – Мы проделали долгий путь, чтобы узнать судьбу пяти изначальных кланов. Точнее, мы представляем два из них и рады видеть, что третий, род Жизни, в лице вас всех, процветает… – ему едва удалось закруглить фразу.  
– Я поняла вас.  
– То есть вы знаете, что если объединятся все пять – можно возобновить договор. И хотите поддержать? – он с надеждой взглянул в льдисто-голубые глаза.  
– Это давно следовало бы сделать, – кивнула она.  
– Благодарю за понимание. А судьба двух остальных кланов вам неизвестна?  
– К сожалению, это так. Но может быть, вы что-то узнаете в их родных землях.  
– Понятно, спасибо.  
– Вы уже уезжаете? – откуда-то вывернулся давешний мальчишка, наследник – чёрные волосы собраны в хвост, и глаза тоже тёмные, живые… – Возьмите меня с собой!  
– А что, – задумалась Кианан, – из этого может выйти толк.  
– Ура!  
– А не боишься? – спросил у мальчишки Сандер. – Вот уедешь, вот случится с тобой что-нибудь…  
– Ну ты же этого не боишься! Будет другой наследник, у нас семья очень большая… А я здесь устал, меня ждут великие дела!  
– Это весело, – оживилась Мэриэль.  
– Это жутковато, – сказал Сандер, – но надо. Ну что ж, если тебя отпустят – то нас тут уже трое, и ещё двое, которые нам помогают.  
– Если я его не отпущу – он сам убежит, – вздохнула Таррен. – Да и в делах, касающихся слов сотворения, всем заинтересованным лучше бы держаться вместе.  
– Со мной не пропадёте, – объявил её внук или кто он там ей был. – Когда мы едем?  
– Когда все отдохнут и наберутся сил, – проронил до сих пор молчавший Аптекарь. – Мы бы не явились так рано, если бы в лесах было спокойно.  
– Тогда будьте гостями, – снова чуть заметно улыбнулась Таррен.  
– Спасибо, – церемонно поклонился за всех Сандер.  
Их расположили где смогли, и только гости более-менее отоспались, как их будущий спутник, Тонан, полез ко всем сразу с вопросами.  
Интересовало его решительно всё. Как живут люди за границей, какое там оружие, какая государева служба, сколько духов гости встретили по пути сюда… А что тут было рассказывать?  
Сандер предпочитал вариант «как было и в любом порядке»… Правда, знал он не то чтобы много. Но хоть сам что-то повидать успел, и Тонану его жизнь казалась старинной рукописной книгой, хотя сам-то он мог бы много вечеров подряд рассказывать истории о духах – но то ж родная рутина… А тут – что-то незнакомое. Как бы хотелось повидать все страны!  
– Сандер, ты драться-то умеешь?  
– Ну так… В тренировочном зале. Стреляю вот вроде метко…  
– Эх ты.  
– Не всем всё уметь, – мягко возразила Кианан.  
– На то команда, – подхватил Сандер мысль, которую сам бы не выразил. – Будешь у нас силовым элементом.  
– А тебя мы беречь будем? Вместе с девушками?  
– Мы будем беречь всех, – на правах старшего объявил Аптекарь.  
– А если понадобится, – подмигнула Кианан, – съедим.  
– А зачем нам его есть? – искренне испугалась Мэриэль.  
– Есть зачем, – грустно объяснил Сандер, сделав большие глаза, – говорят, прибавится силы и могущества…  
– А-а, – юный Тьерран смерил его скептическим взглядом. – Главное, меня не ешьте, я вредный и колючий…  
– Нет, вы правда собрались кого-то есть? – Мэриэль удивлённо хлопала глазами.  
– Да не слушай ты их, – отмахнулся Сандер. – Мы – не будем. Кто ж так силу объединяет…  
– А, – девчонка явно вздохнула с облегчением.  
В общем, все уже подмигивали и строили друг другу рожи, и только Аптекарь косился на них беззлобно и даже с пониманием…

 **Глава двадцать вторая**  
Через несколько дней пути, в направлении, очень отдалённо похожем на истинное («когда-то они жили в деревне, которую потом сожгли» – это было всё, что путешественникам удалось узнать о четвёртом клане, о роде Бесконечности), в глухом и тёмном лесу, где вроде бы не ощущалось никакой опасности, путешественников накрыла странная тень.  
– Кто-то идёт, – пискнула Мэриэль, торопливо сплетая свои защитные знаки.  
– Пока я не пойму, что это, я его не убью, – изрёк Аптекарь, извлекая из-под своих длинных одеяний клинок.  
Тонан рефлекторно выставил перед собой клинок, не давая Сандеру утянуть себя вместе с супругой в середину круга – хотя какая там безопасность…  
– Сейчас поймём, – тихо сказала Кианан, указывая на что-то.  
Аптекарь сощурился:  
– Это не настоящее тело. Будем пытаться отогнать…  
Но тень сгущалась, засасывала, затягивала, и путники хватались друг за друга, а бедный кучер-ёж – за повозку, и ему-то тень и рубанула по руке, оставляя там, откуда уносила остальных…  
А куда – да кто бы понял…  
Очнулись они в тёмной пещере самого устрашающего вида.  
– Замечательно, – фыркнула Кианан, засвечивая тусклый огонёк.  
К ним подошла старуха, древняя, как сама земля, потыкала клюкой в их направлении, сквозь всё ту же тень:  
– Ну что ж, голубчики, вы должны будете хорошо работать, чтобы вас не сварили вот в этом котле!  
– Ещё чего! – Тонан скакнул вперёд – и тут же обжёг руку о проклятую тень, но ещё больше его огорчил расплавленный клинок.  
– А зачем? – похлопала глазами Мэриэль.  
– Затем, что вы у меня в плену! И так или иначе я сделаю из вас развлечение!  
– Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, – как всегда, отстранённо-внушительно произнёс Аптекарь, пытаясь тем временем прощупать слабые места в защите этого существа.  
– Мы скучные, – усмехнулась Кианан. Сандер такую улыбку узнал сразу.  
– Тогда сразу в котёл. Вот только зелье настоится… Жанин, деточка, помоги!  
Из темноты вышла чернявая девчонка, совсем молоденькая, пышная, даже миленькая, но на лице её боролись два выражения – высокомерия и подобострастия.  
– Да, преужаснейшая хозяйка.  
С каждым словом с её губ срывалась змея или жаба, увеличивалась до нормального размера и шмякалась в котёл, который кипел и распространял миазмы.  
– Ещё пять штук, деточка.  
– Вы все дураки и болваны, – с готовностью произнесла Жанин.  
– Через сутки будет готово, – зевнула ведьма, показывая два последних зуба. – Пойду пока подремлю…  
– Ой, – живо заинтересовалась Мэриэль. – А как это работает?  
– Фея наградила, – Жанин ловко подставила под неучтённых жаб горшок. – Сестричке жемчуг, розы… Мне это. Я хамила и хотела, чтоб как у неё…  
Сандер кинул на неё вроде бы даже сочувственный взгляд. Тонан хмыкнул:  
– По работе и награда, тебе что, сказок в детстве не рассказывали?  
– Всё всегда поправимо, – вмешалась Кианан.  
– Да мне не надо – поправимо… Меня родная мать из дому. А ведь надеждой была. А старуха любит, потому что она их ест. Теперь я – её клад.  
Последняя жаба уже не поместилась в горшок, шмякнулась на пол и ускакала.  
– И тебе тут не ужасно? – спросил Сандер, но девица уже не ответила.  
– А у нас тоже был бы клад, – сказала Мэриэль, выглядывая в тёмном углу жабу.  
Жаба была симпатичная, это даже Тонан признавал, у неё были умные-умные и несчастные золотые глаза, и она смешно надувалась, стараясь казаться большой и грозной…  
Сандер подумал, что Жанин чем-то похожа на эту жабу.  
– Может, и у нас, – поддержал Аптекарь, – змеиный яд очень ценен…  
– У нас вообще не бывает, чтобы кто-то был никому не нужен, – Мэриэль говорила почти сама с собой и тянулась к жабе.  
– Даже если этот человек проклят? – не удержалась Жанин. Пять змеюк сплелись в кольца у её ног.  
– Конечно, – серьёзно кивнула девочка. – Даже меня отпускать не хотели.  
– Ой, – сказала девица. – Хочу к вам, – и уже затрещала быстро-быстро, подставляя новый горшок: – Бабку так бросать нехорошо, надо ей хоть запас наготовить, хоть какое-то время не пропадёт…  
– Тут болото, – уверенно сказала Кианан. – Не пропадёт.  
– Она раньше местных заставляла, а они боялись… Ладно, я знаю, как убрать завесу, из меня ученицы не выйдет, но… Выходите.  
Она сделала незаметное движение пальцами, и тень пропала.  
– Спасибо, – с чувством сказал Сандер, выходя первым.  
Вразнобой поблагодарили все – Мэриэль нагнувшись, подбирая ту, самую первую, жабу – и Аптекарь указал на открывшийся широкий проход назад.  
Жанин пошла последней – видимо, следила, чтобы странные пленники всё-таки не прибили спящую бабку.  
И даже вышли они на то самое место, откуда их и утянуло.  
Кучер-ёж уже перевязал руку и только сказал:  
– А, это вы, – будто и не ожидал ничего другого.  
А Аптекарь, когда не видел никто, кроме Тонана, черкнул крест-накрест клинком по входу в туннель. Пламя занялось сразу, уходя дальше и дальше.  
– Здорово! – восхитился юный Тьерран. – Вы прямо как моя родня – не только порошки смешивать умеете, но и врагам спуску не даёте!  
– Мы вообще очень странные люди, – пожала плечами Кианан.  
– Ну и хорошо, – сказал Тонан, а Аптекарь подытожил:  
– С голоду старуха точно не помрёт, зато больше никого и не утащит.  
– Но лес поджигать тоже не дело, – Кианан махнула рукой, и огонь затянуло плотным туманом.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул ей Аптекарь, – я бы мог и сам запечатать, но так лучше.  
– Не за что.

 **Глава двадцать третья**  
А в это самое время сестра Жанин, нежная и очаровательная Селеста, шептала молитвы, и с губ её сыпались розы, жемчужины и алмазы. Для неё это было только символом…  
Для её мужа, принца Филиппа, которому трона не видать было как своих ушей, по крайней мере законным путём – непреходящим источником дохода. А также поводом для гордости. И даже возможным шагом всё же к трону и даже большей силе и власти. Знак же. Высшей милости или чего там.  
А если копить эти розы – они же не вянут – а потом окропить их какой-нибудь правильной кровью, то, говорили, можно было получить могущество. Куда большее, чем получают те, кому повезёт съесть звезду. Только сначала надо было добраться в нужное место и совершить ритуал… А о нужных местах легенд ходило немало. И правдивых, и нет. И не только о местах. Кто говорил, что его Селеста наследница одного из древних кланов, а от кого-то Филипп слыхал, что даже не одного из пяти, а шестого, главного и никому не известного. Даже если это и не так – в этом легко можно убедить многих… Кто проверит, следов-то не осталось.  
Главное – заманить в свои сети хоть одного настоящего наследника или его близкую родню да выкрасть пару артефактов. А место для ритуала найдётся… Найти бы ещё всё остальное.  
Один потомок правильного рода – хотя и не наследник Силы Слова Бесконечности, но, может, на худой конец сойдёт? – в окружении Филиппа уже был. Мальчишка поругался с родным кланом, затеял реформацию, кого-то там, кажется, даже прирезал и подался в бега. И теперь стал лёгкой добычей интригана.  
Ведь хотел парень неосуществимого – чтобы было хорошо. А уж пообещать это было просто. И сказать, что да, да, там у тебя всё морально устарело, и вообще все эти древние кланы – ложь, клан только один – шестой… И наивный мальчик Раймон Синистрель получит неувядающую розу на грудь, покрасит свои светлые волосы в такой же розовый цвет и ради своей мечты и недосягаемой прекрасной дамы пойдёт красть для Филиппа артефакты. Благо мальчик не кто-нибудь, а воин-тень, воспитанный с самого детства так, чтобы древнее искусство вошло в плоть и кровь…  
А тут ещё и известно, где что искать – людей, интересующихся подобным, было очень немного. Только мимибрский король Николас да астерийский дьявол Тиэрнан. Обладатель, как говорили, части нужных артефактов. И это только то, что он не скрывал…  
Вот в его-то загородный дом и направил принц Филипп своего агента. Сам Тиэрнан в это время должен был находиться где-то на границе.  
* * *  
Дом был тих, таинственен, полон шорохов и магии. Той самой, в которую Раймон разучился верить. Так что в окно он полез без страха. Дело и дело. Тем более и правда в доме не было никого… Только разочек парень об ежа укололся. Но суеверного страха перед этими зверюшками он никогда не испытывал, даже засмеялся.  
Ага, вот и чаша, простая совсем, деревянная, что ли, но на ощупь прямо тёплая. И бусы вот эти тёплые, хоть и каменные. Даже странно – вот так, почти на видном месте… Как будто – приманка? Но об этом думать было некогда, лучше просто удирать. Надо будет – разберётся потом.  
Вроде ушёл он благополучно, только не знал, что ежи – не просто безобидные зверьки… По крайней мере, ежи, обитавшие в этом доме. И тот, кого называли их повелителем, узнал обо всём, как только вернулся в имение. И только посмеялся – догадаться, что кто-нибудь выкинет нечто подобное, было несложно. Вопрос, кто и насколько серьёзные силы за этим стоят… Вряд ли очень серьёзные – тогда нашлись бы более простые способы.  
Грабителя ёжики запомнили, но едва ли он брал ценности для себя. Скорее его тупо наняли… Для себя – было много чего поинтереснее. Что ж, значит, «вторая сила» должна была проявиться довольно скоро. Тем лучше. И Тиэрнану очень не хотелось это пропускать. Когда всё более или менее спокойно в глобальном плане – а с другой стороны, такое намечается. Он, конечно, ставил на то, что его сестра с компанией справятся быстрее… Но так или иначе вмешаться всё равно было надо. Подержать руку на пульсе, увидеть всё с начала и до конца… Может, даже больше – из любопытства.

 **Глава двадцать четвёртая**  
Раймон уходил всё дальше и дальше от странного дома, где его миссия закончилась так удачно. Хотя – пока ещё не закончилась. Ещё до места дойти надо…  
А на самой границе, готовясь к отчаянному прыжку на свою сторону, Раймон встретил оборванного мальчишку, который так и впился в него чёрными, как угли, глазами. И ведь этого мальчишку он знал. В лицо, по крайней мере. Видел на дворцовой кухне, видел метущим двор – видимо, хлеб отрабатывал… А сейчас-то чего?  
– Здравствуйте, монсеньор Раймон, я шёл за вами от самого дворца и вот только сейчас догнал…  
– Зачем? – искреннее удивление всё-таки победило.  
– Сказать вам, что вы ввязались в очень опасное, нехорошее дело.  
– А то я не знаю.  
– Не знаете, насколько, вас используют и убьют.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Вот вы тогда ушли, а я услышал, как принц Филипп говорил: скоро кровь мальчишки наполнит этот кубок!  
– Ну что уж поделаешь… Не беспокойся, ага?  
– Не могу. Вы, несомненно, очень мужественны, монсеньор Раймон, но зачем же вот так сразу обрекать себя на смерть?  
– Я пока и не собираюсь.  
– Думаете, вам удастся обмануть принца?  
– Может быть.  
– Я буду счастлив, если это случится. Я… я хотел бы всегда быть рядом с вами, лорд Раймон, и стать таким как вы…  
– Не лучший образец для подражания. Но… буду рад, если мы станем друзьями.  
– Спасибо, это для меня такая честь…  
– Договорились. Ладно, идём…  
– Идёмте. Да, вы же, наверно, не знаете… Я Жак, Жак Мегуро.  
– Очень приятно. Правда.  
– Я так рад… Ведь я совсем никто…  
– Ладно тебе.  
Жак не стал спорить. Им ещё предстояло тихо перейти через границу, добраться до замка и никому не показать, что они узнали что-то лишнее. И ещё неизвестно, что оказалось бы сложнее.  
* * *  
Меж тем Сандер и его товарищи, уже вшестером, продолжали путь. Жанин, радуя Мэриэль появлением новых тварюшек, поведала, что искомый род Бесконечности, клан Синистрель, вроде бы, и, возможно, не бесследно, пропал где-то в этих лесах…  
– Мне бабка говорила, а это вернее, чем все другие слухи…  
– Может быть, до этого нам тоже на этот район указывали, – кивнула Кианан.  
И так они ехали дальше по лесу, вглядываясь, вслушиваясь – что же за люди такие, что совсем ушли в леса?  
– Кто-то вроде нас, наверно, – спокойно сказал Тонан. – Государство их не понимает, вот они и…  
– Наверно.  
– Здесь кто-то проходил, – перебила Мэриэль.  
– Но не духи, – прислушался и Аптекарь. – Обычные людские тропы.  
– Видимо, нам туда, – сказала Кианан.  
Они выбрались из повозки, оставив её под охраной того, которого уже все признавали ежом, и пошли по почти невидимой тропе. Тут же над головой просвистело что-то острое и метательное.  
– Эй! – громко возмутилась Мэриэль.  
– Сами вы «эй», – сказал из темноты какой-то мальчишка. – Здесь скрытая деревня воинов-теней, нечего вам тут делать. Сейчас всех убьём.  
– Подавитесь, – Тонан схватился за меч.  
– Мы поговорить, – привычно вмешалась Кианан.  
Мальчишка пульнулся ещё одним дротиком. Аптекарь лениво поймал его прямо пальцами. Лизнул. Спокойно сообщил:  
– Яд.  
И даже не сплюнул.  
После этого их сразу пропустили в деревню. Где Сандер очередной раз принялся излагать цель их визита.  
Старейшины клана грустно качали головами, махали руками.  
– Девчонка-наследница пропала. Сбежала, когда сперва сгинул её старший брат, сказала, что найдёт и прибьёт его за предательство…  
– И вы не знаете, куда?  
– Нет. Он ушёл за лучшей, за более правильной, чем у нас, жизнью, а она – за ним…  
– Будем искать, – вздохнула Мэриэль.  
И они отправились – снова неизвестно куда. А вскоре после них до этого места добрались другие люди и тоже пытались расспрашивать… И были отправлены в том же направлении.  
– Первые три клана, наш почему-то четвёртый…  
– Теперь ещё какой-то нулевой.  
Так ворчали детишки, только ещё пробовавшие себя в роли стражей клана Синистрель.  
– Сколько их ещё явится к нам?  
Ребята и не подозревали, что люди принца Филиппа подзадержались и слышат каждое слово…  
* * *  
Повозка ехала мимо замка, стоявшего на окраине леса.  
– Там моя сестра, – сказала Жанин, открывая окошко, чтобы сразу выпустить производимых ею существ. – Замужем.  
– Может, в гости зайдём? – спросил Сандер.  
– Не думаю, – шепнула ему на ухо Кианан.  
Жанин только скривилась и отмахнулась. Потом всё-таки высказалась:  
– Она слишком добрая. А я много обижала. А муж знатный, богатый…  
…Вот так компания и не попала в замок злоумышленного принца Филиппа и не познакомилась с юным Раймоном.  
И кстати, шло к тому, что впереди только море, а значит – надо ехать обратно. Искать пребывающую в бегах четвёртую наследницу – и представителя пятого клана, который, может быть, и вовсе исчез с лица земли…

 **Глава двадцать пятая**  
Король Николас послал прямиком к Тиэрнану гонца. Не простого, а волшебного, чтобы быстрее вышло. Уж больно важными были новости…  
И Тиэрнан сразу же отправился узнавать, что же за известия такие.  
– Я нашёл пятую наследницу, – с порога объявил Николас. – Да, из того клана, который все считали исчезнувшим с лица земли. Сила Слова Чистоты. Спасибо, супруга помогла-подсказала…  
– Это же отлично!  
– Да. Вот только есть одно осложнение. Она храмовник. Идейный, убеждённый храмовник и слышать не хочет о каких-то там языческих глупостях. Тем более от меня. Хотя я не жёг храмы, а просто подвинул их общину с политической арены…  
– Вряд ли я ей понравлюсь больше.  
– Тогда надо искать кого-то, кто понравится.  
– Но у нас таких нет. И времени тоже мало.  
– Мало, совсем скоро лунное затмение. Придётся действовать самим…  
– Придётся. К счастью, нам будет достаточно не дать до неё добраться другим.  
– Это проще. Ты их знаешь, этих «других»?  
– Не возьмусь утверждать это под присягой. Но между нами – да.  
– Делись. Я сам под присягой могу говорить только за свою страну.  
– Значит, так, – Тиэрнан быстро, чётко высказывал все свои подозрения. Яснее всего навела его на след магическая роза на груди юного грабителя.  
– Ваши западные соседи. Ну что ж, я со своей стороны сделаю всё, чтобы они не дошли до места. Даже если додумаются двинуть морем, а не через Астерию.  
– Хорошо.  
– Тебя не учу, у тебя всё равно голова работает не как у остальных. И охрану девчонки тоже возьму на себя.  
– Остальным я займусь.  
* * *  
Меж тем Филипп не терял времени. Посылать Раймона в родной клан он, разумеется, не собирался – ещё догадается, что его сестрица нужна как запасной, к тому же более надёжный, вариант человека «с правильной кровью». Зато его вполне можно было отправить к Тьерранам, узнать судьбу наследника, попытаться сманить ещё кого-нибудь из молодёжи… Опять же, может, мальчишке проще договориться будет.  
А за Раймоном, конечно, увязался Жак – но на это Филипп даже внимания не обратил. А меж тем парни собирались вовсю расстраивать его планы… Или хоть предупредить кого можно.  
Хотя, конечно, глава клана Тьерран и без того не собиралась давать в обиду своих ребят и древние силы. За подсказку поблагодарила.  
– Если дойдёт до войны – вы не хотите быть на той стороне, поверьте мне, мальчики.  
– Не хотим, – сказал Жак. – Я на стороне монсеньора Раймона, а уж он обязательно выберет правильно!  
– Лучше всего бы было вернуться в мой клан, – вздохнул Раймон. – Но не могу.  
– Думаете, не простят? – Жак взглянул на него с пониманием. – Тогда нам, наверно, лучше догнать ребят, с которыми ушёл ваш внук, леди Таррен?  
– Может быть. Хотя, – Раймон задумался, – в зоне риска моя сестра, и это важнее всего.  
– Тогда всё бросить, найти её и защитить, так? – Жак заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Да.  
…Но каков же был их ужас, когда блудному сыну и брату объявили, что сестра-наследница сбежала на его поиски…  
И главное – неизвестно куда.  
Оставалось только наплести принцу Филиппу ерунды… и официально отпроситься на поиски этой дурочки Рианны. На словах Раймон от неё отрекался и намекал, что готов «сдать на опыты».  
А там… Нет, ну понятно, что проследят, но сейчас найти важнее.  
Филипп начал нервничать, ему показалось, что мальчишка вот-вот сорвётся с крючка. Да ещё и клан Тьерран просил передать, что отказывается помогать в его планах, а пятый наследник был, видимо, где-то в Мимибрии, и поиски его заняли бы ужасно много времени.  
Ещё один – может быть, и не наследник, но самый заметный из младшего поколения Тиррелов – пропадал неведомо где… Тоже, никак, поисками занимался. Если верить тому, что подслушали люди Филиппа у Синистрелей.  
И оставался только один, притом бесспорно подходящий человек – астерийский дьявол, Повелитель ежей. О том, что он не последний в роду, Филипп, разумеется, не знал. Его сестра слишком недавно явилась в мир людей, и даже о самом её существовании ведали не так уж многие.

 **Глава двадцать шестая**  
Тиэрнан к тому времени отправил к сестре посланника со всеми известиями, полученными от Николаса – вдруг да пригодится. И уже планировал следующий ход.  
Филипп как раз корпел над письмом: нет, ну как это будет воспринято, принц, даже не занимающий государственной должности, пишет второму человеку в Астерии, неофициально, конечно, но тем более странно…  
И тут доложили, что Тиэрнан приехал сам, не дожидаясь приглашения. Да к тому же один.  
– Что вам угодно? – Филипп напустил на себя вид скучающего дворянина, которому интересна только охота да утехи с хорошенькой женой. А вдруг этот… с проверкой, а вдруг…  
– Мимо проезжал.  
– Ну заходите в гости, угостим ужином, развлечём нашим нехитрым обществом, подарим волшебную розу… – он ласково посмотрел на Селесту, сидевшую в уголке с шитьём.  
– Буду очень благодарен.  
А до лунного затмения оставалось совсем мало времени. И в случае чего Филипп пустил бы в ход яд или сонное зелье, но пока ещё надеялся договориться миром. Кое о чём, разумеется, умалчивая. Гадал – сколько же он знает-то, этот… Повелитель ежей? Завёл разговор осторожно, намёками, мол, а как вы смотрите на то, чтобы древняя сила снова начала править миром?..  
Тиэрнан туманно высказался в том духе, что возрождать старое можно, а порой и нужно.  
– Тогда присоединяйтесь ко мне. В скором времени я объявлю, что вошёл в шестой, вернее, нулевой, клан благодаря моей дорогой Селесте. Скажу, когда Сила начнёт служить нам.  
– Звучит интересно.  
– Тогда будет нужна ваша помощь. Как одного из носителей… наследства. Второй ушёл по моему поручению, и есть риск, что не вернётся. Остальные вне досягаемости.  
– Понимаю.  
– Ну вот, присоединяйтесь, прошу.  
– Это будет любопытно.  
– Ну что ж, тогда до самого лунного затмения мой кров – ваш кров. Если у вас нет, конечно, других дел, в нашей стране или же в своей.  
– Благодарю за гостеприимство.  
Филипп, конечно, понимал, что торжествовать рано, что этот человек хитёр, умён и коварен как никто, и собирался следить в оба… Но всё же сам он не был умён настолько, чтобы не говорить важных вещей при своей супруге. Ему просто в голову не приходило, что хорошенькая и не испорченная образованием девочка тоже может делать для себя какие-то выводы. Правда, кому бы она что рассказала…

 **Глава двадцать седьмая**  
К этому времени Рианна Синистрель уже пересекла границу Астерии и Мимибрии. Девочка была убеждена: её блудный брат подался ко двору короля Николаса. Туда вечно какие-то странные личности подавались… А раз так – значит, она его отыщет.  
И Рианна не побоялась бы тоже явиться прямо ко двору… Но её, конечно, перехватили. Достаточно неожиданно. Какая-то рыжая, совершенно не стареющая, тоненькая, как девочка, тётка. Ничего ж себе охрана… Правда, довольно далеко от дворца.  
– Эй, а ты кто? – невежливо поинтересовалась Рианна.  
– Да так, мимо проходила, – хихикнула женщина.  
– Ну ладно, я тоже не с помойки.  
– Вижу.  
– Драться будешь? Мне надо к королю.  
– Не буду. Даже провожу.  
– Отлично.  
И они и вправду отправились во дворец. Рианна вовсю крутила головой – брата высматривала. Но пока не видела.  
Король смерил её взглядом, усмехнулся. Королева легонько потянула его за рукав, но он и так уже всё понял. Его разведка уже доносила, как выглядит наследница Синистрелей – девчонка четырнадцати лет, с длинными светлыми волосами, живенькая, взрывная, кареглазая и с мечом чуть не больше себя.  
– Что вам угодно? – любезно спросил Николас.  
– Брата ищу.  
– Я его не видел. Но его видели вполне в пределах вашей родины, юная леди Рианна.  
Вот тут она совсем уж удивилась.  
– Он пошёл на службу никоим образом не ко мне, – закончил король, – а к одному из ваших бесчисленных принцев, живущих рядом с вашим кланом.  
– А я-то здесь… – расстроилась Рианна.  
– Это очень хорошо, что вы здесь, скоро здесь будут все наследники кланов.  
– Подождёте немножко, – снова заговорила непонятная женщина.  
– Конечно, – Рианна сжала кулаки. Нет, ну каков предатель её братец, взял и ушёл в обычный мир, к людям, не верящим в Силу, на житьё в богатый замок, надо же… Ну получит он у неё, вот только дождаться!  
* * *  
Вскоре и вправду при дворе объявилась странная компания. Рианна быстро перезнакомилась со всеми – трое, вроде как, тоже наследников и несколько их друзей. Не хватало только пятой наследницы – и оставалось всего три дня на то, чтобы её уговорить… А это обещало быть непростой задачей.  
Во-первых, пробраться в храм. В чуть ли не последний оплот религии, именующей себя «Светлой» и во многих странах, но не здесь, почти убившей культ ежа. Во-вторых, отдельно взятая сестра Юния была поупрямее целой общины… И уж точно не согласилась бы в чём-то подобном участвовать.  
Не заманивать же её с собой обманом или тащить силой… Надо бы именно уговорить по-хорошему. Говорили, Юния ненавидит войну, не хочет сражаться – если только ради того, чтобы больше уж никогда не пришлось. Вот бы удалось доказать, что именно такое, к тому же бескровное, сражение и предстоит!  
* * *  
В этот день сестру Юнию назначили проводить обряд очищения – обходить лес вокруг ограды, со свечой и молитвой, во главе процессии, но далеко от прочих. Она медленно шла, погружённая в себя, беззвучно шепча святые слова, её красное одеяние переливалось в пламени свечи, лицо было бледно, а бренная земная красота скрыта под покровами… И когда Юния замкнула круг – к ней подошла толпа каких-то неизвестных и очень подозрительных личностей.  
– Вы кто? – испуганно спросила местная надежда.  
– Мы по… семейному делу, – на ходу попыталась сориентироваться Кианан.  
– У меня же нет родственников. Моя семья здесь…  
– Только вас здесь не спасут, – влезла Рианна, – когда война начнётся!  
– А нам нужна ваша помощь, – объявила Мэриэль.  
– В конце концов, – сказал Сандер, – вы же наверняка хотели бы доказать людям, что ваша вера не хуже языческой, и даже наоборот, а для этого не язычников надо жечь, разжигая войны, а показать, кто на что способен. Потому что только усилиями всех можно предотвратить страшную катастрофу.  
Юния задумалась:  
– Ну что ж. Если где-то надо присутствовать и это не даст пролиться крови – я готова.  
И оставалось только успеть вовремя…  


 **Глава двадцать восьмая**  
Всего одна ночь, чтобы передохнуть, и вновь дорога. Только вот не суждено было этой ночи стать для Сандера спокойной…  
Он сам-то не сразу понял, что его беспокоило. А потом, уже собираясь уйти в спальню, отведённую им с Кианан, снова наткнулся на этот пристальный взгляд…  
– Вы что-то хотели?  
– Скорее всего нет, – женщина покачала головой.  
– Жалко, – зачем-то сказал Сандер. Хочется же помочь человеку, у которого такие грустные глаза…  
– Да нет, не жалко. Вы ведь сын Малькольма Тиррела?  
– Да, – и зачем-то добавил: – Незаконный.  
– Я… знала его когда-то, – она улыбнулась. На памяти Сандер так недвусмысленно сказать невинное слово «знать» мог только один человек – но у того выходило на порядок непристойнее.  
– Ой… Тогда… вы можете быть моей матерью?  
– Может быть…  
– Мне рассказывали, что мать не могла меня воспитывать и подбросила отцу с запиской.  
– В сокращённом варианте – да, примерно так.  
– Ну и… это… значит, так оно и есть. Ой…  
– Странно, да?  
– Очень… – и всё-таки захотелось сделать шаг вперёд, к ней. – Я всегда очень хотел знать… какой вы были и что с вами сталось.  
– Могу рассказать, но это история из серии «лучше и не знать».  
– Ну как скажете…  
Но разговор всё-таки завязался. Сандер стеснялся расспрашивать, но, видимо, его матери самой хотелось погрузиться в воспоминания. Так что он просто слушал – и удивлялся.  
…Тогда ещё шла охота за звёздной силой, и бывший, свергнутый потом Николасом, король Мимибрии очень хотел добыть сердце кого-то из её обладателей. Вот и послал медноволосую шпионку втереться в доверие к юному и тогда ещё совершенно невинному Малькольму…  
А она и сама не заметила, как так вышло – но не осталась равнодушной к обаянию намеченной жертвы. Вскоре Катрия и Малькольм по уши влюбились друг в друга, а значит, никому бы уже сердце юноши не пригодилось. А потом Катрии пришлось исчезнуть, чтобы история не закончилась совсем уж трагедией. Возлюбленному – не сказать ничего, своим нанимателям – наплести ерунды с почти летальным исходом. Для них, разумеется.  
Вот только роман не остался без последствий… И надо было что-то с этим делать. Ребёнок должен был расти в безопасности – а и поручить-то его было некому. Если только отцу. Не признает, так хоть найдёт, куда пристроить.  
Малькольм признал – правда, не перед всеми, но имя своё дал. И отвёз сына прямиком к матери… Это была уже та часть истории, которой Катрия не знала. И, в общем-то, до недавнего времени о судьбе сына она ничего и не слышала.  
– Вы так с ним больше и не виделись? – тихо спросил Сандер. – А записку какую-нибудь ко мне… приложили?  
– Вот тогда я с ним в последний раз и виделась, – вздохнула Катрия.  
Сандер понял, покачал головой, помолчал.  
– Ну хоть со мной теперь повидались… матушка.  
– Когда и не ждала.  
– Надеюсь, не в последний раз. Не думаю, что завтра с нами случится что-то плохое…  
– Прослежу, – она подмигнула.  
И он понял – и правда проследит, и это гораздо сильнее берёт за душу, чем всякие сентиментальные излияния…

 **Глава двадцать девятая**  
А нужное место находилось в сердце Астерии, в развалинах, куда уже много веков кто бы то ни было боялся заходить. Сейчас Филипп с Тиэрнаном и Селестой явились всё-таки раньше Сандера и его команды. Им-то никого искать было не надо…  
И Филипп уже изукрасил жертвенник розами, а потом сказал Тиэрнану:  
– Дайте руку.  
В своей он держал кинжал.  
– Конечно, – сам Тиэрнан за всем наблюдал с обычной своей улыбкой.  
Только вот Филипп нацелил кинжал не в руку, а в горло, одновременно пытаясь толкнуть Таррагона на жертвенник.  
– Нет! – закричала Селеста и потеряла сознание.  
– Ну что ж вы так, – печально сказал Тиэрнан, удерживая руку с кинжалом. – Девушку напугали. Нехорошо.  
А кровь на алтарь всё-таки капала. На розы, на древний камень… Шипела, впитывалась, но ничего не происходило.  
– Она моя жена, – огрызнулся Филипп. – Не дёргайтесь.  
– А то что?  
– А то ритуал испортим.  
И тут вдруг алтарь начал ощутимо пошатываться…  
– Да? Знаете, всё забывал сказать. Я, вообще-то, давно уже не наследник силы Слова Небытия, – Тиэрнан вежливо улыбнулся. – Так что и сам хотел бы знать, что получится из этого ритуала.  
– Да ты что? – Филипп опешил. А из-под алтаря высунулась морда огромного и очень недовольного ежа. И облизнулась.  
Когда через минуту подоспели Сандер и компания – ноги Филиппа уже едва торчали из гигантской пасти.  
А Тиэрнан лежал рядом с алтарём. Но компанию всё таким же вежливым: «Вы, как всегда, вовремя», – поприветствовать он не забыл.  
Сандер глупо улыбнулся – сначала ему, живой, слава небесам! – потом ежу, видимо, надеясь того задобрить. Кианан он инстинктивно схватил за руку – и это стало началом круга.  
Правда, конечно, юноша тут же растерялся. Всё-таки, что делать, все они представляли с трудом.  
Но с другой стороны его за руку схватил Тонан, а того – Рианна… Юния, шепча молитву, замкнула круг. Кольцо вокруг алтаря засветилось, ёж дожевал, фыркнул и уполз обратно под алтарь, аккуратно ставший на место.  
– Это новый договор? – спросил в наступившей тишине юный Тьерран.  
– Похоже, – улыбнулась Кианан.  
– Тогда ура! – закричал Сандер и начал обнимать всех подряд, кроме особо сопротивлявшихся. Кажется, больше всего его радовало, что у него столько друзей…  
Кианан отчётливо хихикнула – и, легко увернувшись, подошла к брату. Тот спокойно дочерчивал на алтаре загадочно выглядящие знаки – прямо пальцем, смоченным в собственной крови.  
Остальные с интересом на всё это поглядывали.  
В этот момент очнулась Селеста. И первым делом увидела сестру:  
– Жанин! С тобой ничего не случилось? Как мама?  
– Не знаю, она меня выгнала… Ой!  
Обе заметили, что их слова больше не принимают вещественную форму. Наверно, это было неплохо. Только вот никто не знал, как сказать бедной женщине о том, как высшие силы наказали её мужа…  
С некоторых бы сталось ляпнуть как было.  
Когда сёстры перестали обниматься и просить прощения (Селеста, как обычно, непонятно за что), к молодой вдове подошёл Аптекарь, заговорил успокаивающе-внушительно, так, чтобы слышала только она… И Селеста заплакала у него на плече, а потом вскрикнула:  
– Я должна была его предупредить, я ведь знала, что добром это не кончится!  
– Некоторых не переубедишь, что ты ни делай, – возразил Тиэрнан. – В поступках других людей вы не виноваты.  
Селеста только тихо вздохнула. Сестра обняла её и погладила по голове.

 **Глава тридцатая**  
И осталось только всем разъезжаться по домам – кроме Рианны, которая должна была ещё найти брата. Кстати, её удивило, что он не приехал с этим противным принцем…  
Юния поехала прямиком к себе в Мимибрию. С ней отправились Селеста, посмотреть, как оно там, в обители, и Жанин, считавшая своим долгом приглядеть за сестрой, поддержать… Она очень извинялась перед Мэриэль, которая обещала ей приют.  
Девчонка, правда, не обижалась – и приглашала просто как-нибудь повидаться.  
А сейчас что ей, что Аптекарю, в общем-то, и податься было некуда. Сандер с Кианан, кажется, собирались домой, юный Тьерран намеревался сопроводить Рианну в поисках брата, «хотя бы пока нам будет в одну сторону». И она даже не возражала. Набегалась уже одна-то, тем более мальчишка был мельче её и особо жить не учил… И даже наоборот – можно было попробовать поучить его. А там уж как пойдёт – главное, не скучно. А ещё главнее – достичь-таки цели.  
Это вон у Мэриэль с Аптекарем одной, ярко выраженной цели не было – и, кажется, они отправлялись странствовать вместе. Он против компании не возражал, её устраивало всё, что влекло за собой новое знание. А уж с ним новые знания будут на каждом шагу, это уж точно…  
Тонан, прощаясь, пообещал, что как-нибудь тоже составит им компанию.  
* * *  
А тем временем Раймон и Жак, ещё понятия не имевшие, что всё закончилось (впрочем, большинство обитателей ойкумены вообще не заметили, что что-то происходило), в панике бегали по Астерии. Им никак не удавалось отыскать Рианну – или хоть её след.  
Но в конце концов они столкнулись совсем неожиданно, у каких-то ворот, за которыми их мог ждать ночлег… И очень удивились. Все.  
– Иди сюда, я тебе голову оторву! – заорала Рианна, выхватывая священный меч.  
Жак дико уставился на белокурую фурию и уже в следующую секунду изготовился дать отпор.  
– Да подожди ты, – почти что возмутился Раймон. И уже спокойнее добавил: – Не здесь же, если что.  
– Придурок, предатель! – Рианна продолжала бушевать, но уже громким шёпотом. – Твоего принца, между прочим, съели, так что ты чужой на этом празднике жизни!  
– Жаль, я надеялся это застать.  
– И пожать плоды?  
– Послушай, монсеньор Раймон давно узнал, что принц Филипп гадина, – вмешался Жак, – и мы побежали искать его сестру, то есть тебя, ага? Чтобы он, принц то есть, тебя раньше не нашёл…  
– Но вот не удалось, – Раймон развёл руками. – Ну да неважно. Главное, теперь на тебя охотиться некому.  
– Я сама на кого хочешь! – Рианна воинственно сверкнула глазами. – Кстати, а кто этот мальчик?  
– Оруженосец, – важно сказал Жак. – А кто этот мальчик?  
– Тонан Тьерран, временно возвращаюсь домой, давайте уже, миритесь быстрее!  
– Я бы рад, – кивнул Раймон. – Мир, сестрёнка? Хотя бы пока.  
– Ну мир, ладно, если ты уже правда не против клана и закончил вытворять глупости.  
– Если окажется, что это не так, ты же меня прибьёшь…  
– Всенепременно, – ласково пообещала сестра и впереди мальчишек пошла договариваться о ночлеге.

 **Глава тридцать первая**  
Сандер от всех недавних событий страшно устал. Гонка на скорость, переживания, краткое знакомство с родной матерью… И ему казалось, что Кианан тоже утомлена – побледнела, тени под глазами, плохо ест… Кажется, им стоило опять попроситься в гости к Тиэрнану, благо это было не так далеко от места, где они проводили ритуал. Всё ближе, чем до имения Тиррелов.  
И сначала они оба долго-долго отсыпались – на что-то более интересное сегодня сил не было, хоть в путешествии возможность и выпадала ох как нечасто… А потом уже сидели за семейным ужином.  
И тогда Сандер понял, что получить побольше ответов ему хочется куда сильнее, чем отдыхать.  
– Слушайте… Тиэрнан, скажите: вот нас там стояло пятеро настоящих наследников… а почему свет клином сошёлся именно на мне? Я понимаю про вас с Кианан – про неё никто не знал, и все ошиблись. Понимаю про кланы Тьерран и Синистрель – там просто лучше знают. Про Юнию тем более понимаю – кстати, неужели же, когда её не станет, её род прервётся? Но ведь у моей бабушки пятеро детей и куча внуков!  
– Видите ли, в наши дни уже никто не вспомнит, как определялся нужный человек изначально. Сейчас считается, что сила наследуется по определённой линии. И то спорят – младшему в поколении, первому в поколении, только ли по мужской части…  
– Но в каждом поколении – один, ведь так? И как-то ведь узнали, что я – именно тот человек?  
– В своём поколении вы единственный на виду. Удачное совпадение.  
– Понятно. Ну и хорошо, наверно, что не знал я с детства о своей исключительности…  
– Ничего приятного в таком знании нет.  
– Ну понятно, хорошо, что я был под рукой. И ещё раз спасибо за всё.  
– Не за что. Я не мог этого не сделать.  
– Я понимаю. По многим причинам это так.  
– По очень многим.  
Сандер улыбнулся, хотя и понимал, что лично он сам в списке причин явно занимал последнее место. Ну и ладно, зато вселенная не рухнула…  
– А по каким же? – знакомо сощурилась Кианан. – Ради моего личного счастья?  
– А то это неважная причина! – Сандер послал ей воздушный поцелуй.  
– Ради твоего личного счастья я тебе вот его нашёл, – улыбнулся Тиэрнан. – Да, Сандер, а вы в курсе, что силу нашего рода унаследует ваше дитя?  
– Догадываюсь… – молодой человек растерянно моргнул. – Больше-то некому, а что?  
– Ничего. В сущности, оно – уже. Иначе я не рискнул бы затевать всё это с ритуалом.  
– А что, сила до этого была вашей? Не её? – тут до Сандера дошло, и он уставился на супругу. – И ты молчала? Мотаясь со мной по немыслимым дорогам и тратя жизненную силу на волшбу?  
– А я хотела убедиться, – и взгляд у неё был таким же упрямым.  
– Ну… да, может быть, кто-то когда-то при мне говорил, что только через три месяца можно сказать наверняка…  
– Я бы, конечно, сказала не так, – она покосилась на брата, который только развёл руками, – но некоторые иначе не умеют.  
«Оба вы хороши», – подумал Сандер, с улыбкой глядя на своих родных.  
– А моя сила кому перейдёт? – спросил он на всякий случай, пока окончательно не закипели мозги.  
– Чего не знаю, того не знаю.  
– Ну доживём – увидим. Дорогая, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
– Вполне, – она улыбнулась.  
– Ну, самое главное. Хотя нет, ещё главнее – чтобы больше никаких волнений…  
– Не будет, – привычно-зло усмехнулся Тиэрнан. – Этот мир, видите ли, не то, с чем я согласен расстаться.

 _Июнь-июль 2011_


End file.
